The Runaway
by Sakuras Heart Healer
Summary: She was desperate to be away, to leave the yelling and anger behind her. "Lets run away together and never look back." Amu runs away with Ikuto, what will be discovered and revieled as they run from all their troubles? Read and find out....AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok heres an idea I thought would be cool lol

A/N: Ok heres an idea I thought would be cool lol. This is like the prolog to the story, or I might make it first chapter….Depends if I can think of a reason for the fights lol….opps hope I dind't spoil anything for anyone :D Please enjoy!!

* * *

**Prolog**

His arms were tight and held her against him as she tried to struggle free and continue her blind running through the darkened park. She was desperate to be away, to leave the yelling and anger behind her. But he had stopped her, appearing out of no where and causing her to plow into him.

"Amu…" She stilled instantly, just by the sound of his voice. It seemed to echo out in the night that covered them. Twinkling stars seemed to listen now, as the blinked down at the strange couple.

"Amu." He said softly pulling her away and holding her arms in a grip that was there to let her know he wasn't letting go easily. He'd seen her running, seen her crying, heard her yell that she was running away.

"Lets run away together." Her golden eyes widened in surprise as tears built up for a slid down her beautiful face. The blush that always seemed to cling beneath the surface of her smooth skin darkened as she stared into his dark diamond blue eyes.

"Do you mean it Ikuto?" She sniffed her voice quivering lightly as his grip loosened. She trusted him so easily, so blindly it seemed.

"I mean it Amu. Lets run away together and never look back." He grinned halfway at her and she threw herself into his arms. Her tiny body wound closer to him as she cried into his chest.

"Thank you Ikuto. I just want to be happy. Lets run away…." She lifted her face to him.

"And never look back."

* * *

A/N: Ok its short I know but I can't get this idea out of my head please please please review or no quick update lol…but it might be a day or two anyway just when I get the time to update. My other story is slowly building a block up in my mind cause it's the only one I'm working on so a new fresh story will be nice to work on…..Thanks for reading hope it was enjoyable and suspenseful hehe :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for review you guys really appreciate it :D Heres the first chapter lol…

* * *

_Chapter 1 Run Aways_

Amu groaned shifting into something warm, and soft. She was confused and didn't recognize the materiel rubbing against her cheek. It was a bit rough, but soft at the same time. It smelled nice too, familiar even. She nuzzled against it frowning as she slowly woke form her dreams. A shudder ran down her body as she recalled the dream. Yelling, and anger. That's all that seemed to follow her now a days.

"Amu?" Her eyes snapped open upon hearing her name. It was spoken softly like the owner of the deep voice was unsure if she was awake.

"I-Ikuto!" She gasped sitting bolt upright. She was in a car and it was dark. Ikuto was staring at her from the front seat. That's when she realized she was laying in the back a blanket wrapped around her like a protective cocoon. Her face bloomed and she saw him smirk.

"W-Where are we?" She stuttered looking out a tinted window. They were parked on the shoulder in what seemed like the country side. It came back to her now, slowly. She'd bee running for what seemed like hours trying to leave the town but always getting turned around. Then she ran into Ikuto.

"_Lets run away together, and never look back."_

He'd said that to her. She was still in shock about it. But she agreed and they got in his car and drove away. Just like that, not even a second thought about anything.

Ikuto shifted in his seat to get a better look at her. One arm slung over the driver's seat the other supporting him as he leaned into the back. Amu squeaked backing up till she was squished in her seat.

"You were moaning a second ago. What for?" His concern surprised her and it must have shown because he pulled back from her.

"Well?" He demanded after silence met his question.

"I-I was having a nightmare." She stammered lowering her eyes from him.

"What about?" His voice was soft, caring even. She looked up surprised again, but he wasn't facing her anymore. His gaze had shifted from the back seat to the window shield.

"Look Amu." She followed his gaze completely forgetting about his question, that was probably his intent.

The sun was peeking up from the horizon. Its light illuminating the sky sending out arrows of bright orange light that stretched across hiding the stars from view. Day was stretching out across the earth push night away as the fireball rose higher into the now blue sky.

"So pretty." She gasped staring at the sunrise through the seats. Ikuto turned his head just slightly seeing her head poked into the front her hands resting on each shoulder of the front seats.

"Get up here." Amu turned surprised as he started up the car.

"What?" She didn't even remembering climbing in the back last night when she fell asleep.

"Unless you want to stay back there till we stop again?" Ikuto shrugged pulling onto the road.

"Fine." Amu wiggled between the seats landing face first in the passenger side before finally managing to arrange herself upright, much to Ikuto's amusement.

They were quiet for a long time as Ikuto drove seemingly without a direction. Amu gazed out the window trying to focus on the scenery blurring around her. Trees, grass…dirt. That was all that was really around them.

"Where are we Ikuto?" She asked sighing as they passed yet another tree, grass field, and pile of dirt.

"Don't trust me, Amu?" She glared at him then looked away again. He didn't like how quiet she got again and sighed.

"I'm taking you up north. It's the furthest we can go for a while."

"Why north?" She asked curious now.

"I know some people up there; I can get us a place to stay and probably a job too." His head bobbed off to the side for a moment like he was thinking then straightened staring at the road.

"When did you get a car?" Amu asked suddenly after silence had covered them again. Ikuto smirked glancing at her for a second before returning to the road.

"You don't remember?" She flushed again, not really knowing why.

"Should I?" She demanded folding her arms trying to act cool, but she felt like doing anything but that.

"Well you _were_ pretty upset last night." He said in a more thoughtful tone. Then hurried on to the subject seeing the sad look cloud her golden eyes.

"I carried you back to Easter and we took it out the back. It's been mine for a little over a year, just never got to use it." He grinned now seeming proud of the car; he even revved the engine making it purr back to him.

"Of course you have a car that purrs." Amu shook her head making him chuckle lightly.

"Did you bring any food?" Amu asked hours later as he stomach gnawed at her insides. Ikuto got real quiet.

"Ikuto?" She demanded.

"No."

"No!" She shrieked.

"What are we supposed to eat!"

"Here." He pulled a twenty out of his pocket driving with one hand now, and handed it to her. She flushed taking it slowly.

"Go in and get what you want." He pulled into a store that seemed to have appeared magically along the road. It was more of a gas station market, then an actual store. Amu felt ashamed now for snapping at him, and fiddled with the money as she sat in the seat.

"Well aren't you hungry?" He frowned at her immobile attitude.

"I'm sorry." His brows shot up surprised to hear that.

"For what?" They dropped again into confusion.

"I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just a little…stressed." She opened the passenger door and climbed out.

"Are you coming too?" Her head reappeared in the door making him blink in surprise.

"Do I need to?"

"You need to eat too Ikuto. Come with me." He saw the closet thing to a smile he'd seen in weeks, form on her lips.

Ikuto followed Amu up and down the isles as she pointed at foods and talked to him. He really didn't hear what she was saying just nodding and shaking his head when he caught key words. Nodding at Tuna, shaking at lima beans. Seriously lima beans? He shuddered just thinking about it. He was thinking about Amu's attitude the past few weeks, and last night. She'd gotten more and more depressed every time he saw her, and he'd even caught her crying once or twice. She'd never told him what had been bothering her so much, but she would eventually.

They climbed back into the car a good half and hour later with three bags of snacks that managed to stay under twenty dollars. Amu was shifting through the bags mumbling about strawberries as she did so. A thought came to Ikuto.

"Amu can I have a strawberry?"

"Um, yeah." She found the container and wrestled with the lid before holding it over to him.

"Two hands on the wheel at all times." He saw her blush bloom.

"I-Ikuto j-just take one."

"I can't, please Amu. I really want one." Her face darkened considerable as she pulled one of the container. He bit back his laughter seeing her hand shake as it floated closer to his mouth.

He leaned over to her shaking hand and bit into the strawberry she held out to him. His eyes flickered away from the road to watch her eyes squeeze shut as her face colored. It was a small strawberry so he took a bite that reached all the way to her fingers. He heard her make a strangled sound as his lips brushed against her finger tips.

"Best strawberry I've had." He grinned pulling away. Amu mumbled something that had the word pervert in it. He chuckled making her glare at him; he looked at her a smile playing against his lips. She stared back her cheeks highlighting lightly. He saw the faintest grin form on her lips, barely even noticeable. Her gaze shifted for a second then she screamed.

"Ikuto look out!"

* * *

A/N: Hehe, evil person I know lol….Please review next chapter hopefully soon. Thanks so much for reading :D Not in love completely with this chapter but i needed to set for the next chapters hopefully they'll be better!! Don't for get to review :D


	3. Author note

Author note Author note

I'm am soo very sorry for the long delay on my stories but I have had a bad case of can't type syndrome. I was going to have

updates for you for the next few days but I left my thumb drive at another house T.T so it might be a whole week before I

can get any updates on any of my stories. _I'm so so so so so so so so sorry_. Please forgive me and I will have updates in a

week at least. I'm so sorry I feel so stupid. But there is a small chance might have updates sooner then that but its real small.

Once again **I'm sorry** I'll have them up by next Monday or Sunday at the **latest!! I'm sorry T.T**

**_Cherry_**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok sorry for the delay had major illness…

A/N: Ok sorry for the delay had major illness….called….don't want to type! Lol don't worry think I'm over it…..Enjoy!!

Chapter 2

"Ikuto look out!" Her deafening scream jolted Ikuto and he looked back at the road in time to serve out of the way. He heard a thunk and looked quickly in the mirrors seeing the cat trot out of the way his tail in the air.

"Damn it Amu!" Ikuto shouted pulling over after spinning out like a race car. He looked over glaring at her then his eyes went wide in shock as it took in her unmoving form. He was frozen for a second, and it was one of those seconds that felt like a million years. She wasn't moving….and there was blood on the window.

"Amu? Amu!" He grabbed her rattling her around like a rag doll till she opened her eyes again. She moaned lightly making him sigh in relief as she lifted her head. He winced seeing blood oozing down from a cut on her head.

"I-Ikuto?" Her eyes were foggy. Her eye brows moved up and down her eyes opening and closing as she tried to clear the image of his face.

"Are you alright?" He reached over cradling the side of her head as he pressed his fingers looking for more injuries. She hissed lightly when he touched her ear. Lifting up the veil of fuchsia hair he saw the bruise forming.

"Ugh, my head." She moaned trying to swat away his hands as the pressed and probed painfully.

"Don't move." Before she cold blink he unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out the driver's side leaving the door open.

"Ikuto?" And in that moment it took to say his name she fell backwards as the passenger door flew open. Warmth settled against her back as well as around her waist as Ikuto caught her quickly, setting her back in the seat so he could look at her.

Amu blushed the entire time Ikuto was hovering over her. His eyes never left her face as he scanned for bruises, and more cuts. Then when he did look away he'd pat her knee making her squeak. She couldn't tell if he was really trying to comfort her or just tease her. It was all very frustrating.

"There all better." He smirked at her still hovering dangerously close to her face again. The band aid covering her forehead made a nice little accessory to her blush since it was a bright pink color same as her face.

"My ear still hurts." She grumbled trying to look annoyed. His smirk returned larger this time.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"W-What!" She stuttered staring wide eyed at the teenager as he leaned in closer.

"Just hold still." He grabbed her head as she tried to pull it back in protest.

"You're hurting me!" She said grabbing his arms but she didn't struggle with him anymore. His eyes were intense on hers as he leaned in closer…and closer….and closer. Then at the last moment he titled her head to the side and brushed his lips lightly against her bruise.

"All better?" He whispered his breath lingering in her ear before disappearing. She didn't know if he did it on purpose or not but as he pulled away from her ear his lips brushed the skin along her cheek before his face was in full view again. He smirked and her face explode.

"Ikuto you pervert!" She shrieked. He let her vent as he climbed back into the car. She finally stopped about two miles after they little "incident".

"Bout time, thought you were going to suffocate yourself or something." That made her blush again but her eyes got real sad again and she turned away from him.

"Are we sleeping in the car?" She asked watching the sky. It had to be after six at least.

"There's a hotel we can stop at a few more miles up the road." His voice had changed along with hers. It was concerned again, but she ignored it. She didn't feel like unloading her problems on Ikuto. He didn't need to have that burden.

"Alright."

His words didn't register anymore now that she'd surrounded herself in misery again. She'd been able to forget the voices, and all her problems but it all came back to her sudden and without explanation. Like a tidal wave in the face, and she was drowning. The only real sort of comfort Amu had had over the past weeks was Ikuot. But he always ended up annoying her which made her flustered, then that made her "friends" mad at her and it was never ending cycle. She shouldn't have agreed to come with him, should have gone alone.

She didn't realize how much time had gone by until she fell out of her seat again. Looking up at Ikuto who was kneeling as he supported half her body, which had fallen out of the door.

"Wow, you sure know how to zone out." He didn't grin till she blushed, he took it as a sign of her being normal again, well enough to tease her.

He let her scrambled the rest out of the car before he released her. She wobbled a little on her legs avoiding Ikuto's hands that stayed motionless by her arm incase she fell.

"Don't you need to go the front and get a room?" Amu asked as he just walked towards the stairs leading to a room.

"Like I said you know how to zone out. I got it already." He flashed her the key and grinned when she blushed again.

Amu followed Ikuto up the stairs absently. She tried to concentrate on the present, on her feet moving up the stone steps after Ikuto but she couldn't get their voices out of her head. Tadase's voice was the loudest, and the cruelest. No one understood her, so they all shouted at her instead.

"Sh, Amu." She was startled by Ikuto's voice in her ear. She was even more startled to see she had both arms around Ikuto's middle and was crying against him. His arms were wound loosely, but comfortingly around her back. One hand stroking the side of her face gentle, wiping away the tears with long slender fingers.

"I-I'm sorry." She stammered backing out of his arms. He watched her with one of the calmest looks he'd ever given her. But she could see the concern just under the seemingly hard blue diamond eyes. He cared about her, but she didn't want to bother him. She left the town to be happy, and she didn't want to bring Ikuto down just because she was having a hard time letting go.

"Come on you need to sleep." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the door. Sliding the key in and opening the door he tugged Amu into the dark room that smelled strongly of cleaning chemicals and fabric softener. But that all didn't seem to matter to Amu her mind was frozen on the image of Ikuto's fingers. She could still feel the slight cooling tingle as they moved slow motion down her face brushing her tears away. Now they gentle rubbed the skin in her palm as he pulled her through the room to the bed. He was completely aware of his actions, she knew that. His fingers were moving up and down just barely, but still it was enough to make her blush lightly.

"Now take off your boots and jacket and get in there." He ordered pulling off one boot so quickly it toppled Amu over onto the soft mattress. Her body sunk into it sighing as she did. It felt so nice to lay here.

"Are you comfortable Amu?" She opened her eyes a small grin on her face for reply but blushed instead of answering. Ikuto was leaned over one knee on the bed both arms forming a cage on either side of her shoulders and face hovering over hers. She managed a weak nod as she stared up at him.

"Good. Go to sleep." He pulled back and pulled down the zipper of her jacket as he did.

"Pervert!" She shrieked slapping his hands away. He just laughed and waited for the jacket to be removed. She threw it at his face but he caught it easily.

"Night, little kid." He grinned as she managed to pull herself up and then dive under the blankets.

"Night Ikuto." He was surprised but when he looked back Amu had her back to him.

He sighed, and shook his head going to turn off the light he'd turned on. It clicked brining silence to the room again. It only took a few moments before Ikuto could hear Amu's breath even and steady. She'd fallen asleep. That was good. He moved across the room again and sat down on the edge of the bed furthest away from Amu. He removed his shoes shrugged off his own jacket leaving him in just a T-shirt and pants. He crawled under the blankets as well keeping his back to Amu, knowing she'd freak out if she woke up. He felt a little sad as he laid away from her, he felt so distant from her.

A/N: Ok sorry for the long long dealy but I just couldn't type. Sorry!! Please review hope you enjoyed my newest chapter lol


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry for the delays and all that stuff. Really sorry but at least I got the chapters up now! Thanks for all the reviews as well I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story :D

* * *

Chapter 3

_**Amu's POV**_

_I was running through town my tears blurring my vision. I didn't notice the black figure following me and yelling my name. I tried not to notice him, his deep voice almost panicked by my actions. Why did he have to be following me? Why him, why now?_

_"Amu stop!" Ikuto shouted but I didn't want to. I yelped when he tackled me knocking the breath out of me. The ground was cold and hard against my back but Ikuto was so warm and soft on top of me. I didn't want to struggle with him, it hurt me a lot to be acting this way towards him._

_"Stop it!" He shouted flipping me over as I tried to struggle away from him. His eyes burned with an emotion I couldn't understand as he grabbed my wrist holding my fists down against the ground._

_"Now!" He shouted so loud I froze underneath him._

_"What is wrong?" He demanded his voice quieter but still loud enough to demand obedience. _

He's the enemy, as are you if you wont stay away from him!

Its him or us Amu!

But I don't want to stay away! _I had shouted back at them. Their anger had only grown at that point._

_Their voices hurt my ears and I felt the tears carving their way down my face again. I felt him loosen the hold on my wrist and he got off of me letting me sit up._

_"Did I hurt you?" The concern in his voice made me feel even worse for what I was about to do._

_"No." I managed to mumbled after a moment giving him that small comfort before I practically slapped him in the face.._

_"Why were you running?" He asked me his eyes seeming to bore into my skull._

_"Amu." His voice was firm now and he jerked on my wrists as a silent reminder that he still had a hold of me._

_"I was trying to get away from you!" I shouted knowing hat my words didn't hurt only me._

_"Just leave me alone! I hate you!" I ripped out of his stunned grip and ran away. What did I just do? Why did I do that. Oh, Ikuto, I'm sorry._

_**Normal POV**_

Amu gasped sitting bolt upright as she woke from a terrible nightmare. The memory of her words sent shivers down her spine. Even after saying all that to him he still came back. He still offered to run away with her just to end her pain. He cared so much and she only hurt him. Her friends had been wrong, he wasn't their enemy. He wasn't her enemy.

"Ikuto?" She blinked letting her eyes adjust to the dim light in the hotel room. She looked out in front of her only seeing a small table with a TV as the only furniture in the room. A chair was nuzzled into the space between the bed and the wall. That's when she realized that there was only one bed in the room.

She looked over her side and saw Ikuto lying on his side. His back was to her one arm tucked under his head the other hanging off the side. He was laying on such a small part of the bed. He could have been so much more comfortable but then why was he laying there?

"Ikuto?" She whispered leaning over him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even enough for sleep.

She gently gripped his shoulder and rolled him over on to his back. Placing his limp arm back on the bed she crawled off and moved towards the bathroom. She glanced back seeing him shift right back to the position he had been in just seconds ago, like he'd been trained to stay in that same spot. She huffed going back to him.

"Now stay." She growled rolling him over twice so he was lying in the middle of the bed, face down. She put the blanket up to his shoulders and moved his head higher up on the pillows. She floated around near him to make sure he wouldn't move before she went into the bathroom.

Amu took a shower and brushed her teeth as quietly as she could letting Ikuto have a few more minutes of sleep at least. He deserved that at least. She was glad she found a spare tooth brush and tooth paste in the drawers. She hadn't thought much about needing anything when she took off from her house.

"Oh, good morning." Amu said coming out of the bathroom to find Ikuto sitting up in the middle of the bed. His eyes were glassy and dazed as he looked up at her. His head titled back like he was trying to figure out who the pink haired girl was then he rubbed his face.

"Yeah." He mumbled. She giggled making them both stare in surprise. Amu blushed and scurried away back into the bathroom. Ikuto smirked from the bed and slowly managed to roll out.

"Are you alright Ikuto?" Amu called from the bathroom when she heard a loud thump in the other room. Silence met her for a good twenty seconds and she stared to get anxious.

"Just fine Amu." Ikuto said from the bathroom door making Amu jump sky high. He smirked at her blush and came in closing the door behind him.

"The shower is in there." Amu said pointing to another door connected to the area she was in now.

"I know." He replied but he just stood next to Amu watching her in the mirror. She stared back her golden eyes following the curve of his face into his messy shirt, limp hands and back up to his bed head. He returned the favor. His dark eyes followed her blush up to her staring eyes, then to her still slightly wet hair. It sparkled in the light showering down on them.

"No blow dryer?" He asked taking a strand of slick pink silk between his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together feeling the soft texture of her hair.

"I couldn't find on. Plus…" She paused and they had a silent staring match through the mirror.

"You were still sleeping." She mumbled quietly dropping her eyes, and pulling back from Ikuto's touch.

Ikuto reached pass Amu's shoulder for her towel and draped it over her head.

"What are you doing?" She blushed watching him through the mirror as he stood behind her.

"Drying your hair." He said smirking at her blush. He ruffled her hair with the towel until she was practically nothing more then a big pink fuzz ball.

"Oh, thanks Ikuto." She said sarcastically but she hadn't pulled away the entire time he'd been drying her hair the rest of the way.

"No problem." He said running his fingers through the tangles in her hair. He was very gentle, and never pulled the tangles enough to hurt her. It felt nice to have him combing her hair with his fingers. They were gentle and tickled the back of her head and neck when they slid past the skin.

When Ikuto finished Amu was completely relaxed and looked ready like she would fall asleep any moment. He smiled at her and she blushed. He then turned and disappeared into the bathroom. The shower started up seconds later and Amu wondered out into the main room.

When Ikuto came out she was sitting in the middle of the bed looking at her hands. She glanced up, rosy faced, at him as he took a seat on the bed. He wore the same clothes as before but patches stuck to him from the shower. His towel was still in his hands and he didn't really seem to care, or notice.

"So when do you want to leave? We can make it up north here before to lo-" His words cut off as Amu slipped the towel out of his hands. He stared at her as she sat up on her knees and toweled his hair. She didn't make him into a huge blue fur ball but he defiantely got a little fuzzier when she was done.

He sat there in silence as Amu combed through his short hair with gentle finger tips. She was careful not to tug his roots out and smiled as he faked a wince. She seemed to be enjoying herself and he was glad.

"You know you are like a really big cat." She teased sitting back on her heels after his hair was slick and neat against his head.

"So I've been told." She smiled again her face rosy with amusement and a happiness he hadn't seen in weeks.

"I'm ready to go Ikuto." Amu climbed off the bed but Ikuto grabbed her wrist. She yelped in surprise as she fell backwards.

"Just a little longer." He murmured in her ear as she was cradled in his lap like a small child. Which wasn't too far off in her case, but Ikuto didn't want to dwell on the age difference between them at the moment. And neither did Amu as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Ok cute moment much ? lol Next chapter soon hopefully thank you for reading please review purrty purtty please :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for delay school and all that stuff Please enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Amu seemed to be in a much better mood as they drove down the street that day. Her window was down and her head resting against the window frame as the wind whipped at her pink hair. A smile seemed plastered on her face as she watched the scene pass them by. She was overcome with the new smells, and sights she was seeing, she never noticed Ikuto's occasional gaze.

Ikuto watched her sparingly not wanting a repeat of the other day. But when he did get to see her it made him smile. It was a smile reserved for times with Amu. She looked very much like the old Amu. The old Amu he hadn't been able to see for weeks. Her hair was spraying out behind her like a pink river. Her golden eyes held a sparkle in them as they gazed out at the country. Her smile, small but serene.

They made good time that day and reached the town just as the sun set. Amu was bobbing off in the passenger seat and didn't object as Ikuto slid his arms around her and carried her up to their room. Which she hadn't noticed him purchase.

"I'll call my friend in the morning and we can get an apartment, hopefully." He said to her as the blankets were tucked in around her. Her jacket and boots lay abandoned on the floor by the door. She looked up sleepily at him.

"You don't have to sleep like that." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked frowning at her.

"Last night, you slept…" A yawn interrupted her words. "On your side, far away. Its alright Ikuto." Then her eyes closed and she was out. Ikuto stood above her staring for a long time before a smile pulled his lips back.

"Night little kid." He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger on the soft skin before going to the other side of the bed.

Ikuto slid in wanting to slide even closer to Amu but he didn't want a bad reaction, she still seemed sensitive, even though he wanted to hold her badly. So she surprised him. He was still laying a good arms length away from her when she rolled over onto her side facing him. Her eyes were barely open but they watched in a sleepy glare.

"Ikuto…" She growled, raising one arm up in the air she waited with a frown on her face, but hers eyes were shut tight. Ikuto smirked realizing what she wanted him to do.

"How cute Amu, you want to cuddle." He teased sliding into her arm. It lowered as soon as she felt him against her. He moved it so he could wrap his arm around her back and drag her even closer.

"Night big kid." She muttered nuzzling closer to his chest. Ikuto chuckled letting his fingers trail her spine.

Her breathing was slow and even as it pressed against his chest. The warm exhales beat against his throat as she slept. Ikuto just couldn't fall asleep, not with Amu so close. It was a time he had learned to treasure, because it was rare. He'd done this once before with her just a week or so before all hell seemed to break lose in her world. They'd been sitting out in the park after dark and the sky was filled with bright twinkling stars.

_"Its so pretty Ikuto." Amu sighed gazing up at the stars like a little child. Ikuto was laying on his back besides her. _

_"Yeah." She looked down a sweet smile on her lips. She was just so happy it seemed to be contagious because he grinned back._

_"I'm glad you took me out here." She fell to her back besides him turning her head to smile again. _

_"Yeah." He answered._

_"Don't you ever say anything else?" She teased. Ikuto smirked, looked like he was thinking and then answered._

_"Yeah." She burst into giggle fits and had to cover her mouth to finally stop them. _

_"This is nice, I wish we could do this all the time." Ikuto turned looking at her as she closed her eyes._

_"Yeah, that would be nice." She smiled before yawning._

_"Oh! Thanks Ikuto." Amu mumbled snuggling closer to Ikuto as he wrapped his arms around her._

_"No problem." But she was already asleep._

That had been the happiest Ikuto had ever seen her, and now as he glanced down at her face buried against his shoulder, she looked equally as happy. Maybe running away had been the right choice.

Amu and Ikuto woke in the morning still tangled together and Amu blushed furiously as she scrambled off the bed. Ikuto remained there smirking at the bathroom as he heard her dropping things, and fumbling with things.

"Have you called your friend?" Amu asked as the piled into the car.

"Yeah." He answered and grinned when she scowled.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So did you get us an apartment? Jobs? Tell me." He smirked at her making her blush every so lightly as she stared at him from the passenger seat.

"Yes, I got a job. And an apartment." He added slowly avoiding direct eye contact with the girl. Amu noticed his eyes slid away from hers and glared suspiciously.

"Ikuto, what did you do?" She demanded folding her arms across her chest never wavering in her stare. He mumbled something as he started to roll his fingers in the blankets.

"What?" She asked.

"There's only one room in the apartment." He said a little louder watching her face turn crimson.

"What!"

"Now, Amu." Ikuto started getting to his feet to stand in front of her.

"That isn't so bad. We can share a bed, sleep like we did last night." Her face went an even darker shade of red as he moved to slide his hands around her waist.

"Jeez Ikuto." She slapped his hands away and stormed out of the hotel room.

Ikuto piled in the car shortly after Amu and she didn't even look at him as he stared at her.

"Amu?"

"Just go Ikuto. I want to see where I'm going to be living." She muttered looking out the window with a slight sadness creeping into her eyes again. Ikuto was puzzled by that, and pondered what he had done as they drove towards the apartment he'd purchased.

* * *

A/N; Ok there ya go!! Please review thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Warning Amu's friends way way way OOC I'm sorry but that's the way it needs to go to make the story work. Sorry I know their all very nice people. So no flames please. Enjoy reading plz :D

* * *

Chapter 5

_Flash back_

Amu was cornered by her 'friends' their faces drawn in anger as she stuttered and stammered her innocence, and Ikuto's.

"Don't lie to us!" Tadase shouted making the others nod with them.

"Where you last night? We called you over and over again." Nadeshiko asked (a/n: Spoiler if you don't want to read…I know Nadeshiko's a guy but just gonna portray as a girl cause its confusing for me sorry)

"Yea, she's right!" Yaya cried her little hands balled into fist in front of her face as she made an angry pouting face at Amu.

"I was out with…" her jaw snapped shut seeing Tadase's glare deepen.

"What are you doing with him all the time?" Amu's face flushed angrily at the suggestion.

"Your sleeping with him arent' you?" Amu's eyes bulged and filled with angry tears.

"How dare you even say such a thing!" She screeched. She shoved her way past them all and took off from them. The night surrounded her and she screamed she was going to run away.

:

:

Amu jolted awake staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes filled with tears at the words of her former friends. Their words burned in her ears no matter how hard she tried to shut them out.

Turning on her side Amu looked at Ikuto laying against the wall a blanket draped across him and a small pillow under his dark blue hair. She felt guilt stream through her system again as she was lying on the soft mattress of the bed.

She sat up sniffing, and wiping at her tears. She felt horrible for what she had let herself believe, and how she had acted when they'd reached the apartment. Ikuto had backed off easily but she could see that her distance from him had hurt.

"I-Ikuto?" Her voice shook as she whispered his name softly into the air. It traveled slowly like a feather till it reached his ears. His eyes slid open staring at the floor then sliding up to her sitting there on the bed.

"Amu, what's wrong?" he was on his feet instantly and crossing the room to her. She scrubbed at her face again roughly this time.

"Amu tell me." He ordered grabbing her arms to stop them from rubbing her face into oblivion.

"Its just a dream." She mumbled avoiding eye contact with him. She plastered her eyes to the floor where his bare toes dug into the carpet.

"Tell me about it." He sat down next to her his arm hesitantly going around her back.

"You don't want to know." She mumbled leaning against his side as if by instinct.

"Amu, I'll always be here when you want to talk, about anything." He whispered meaning every word as she continued to cry silently next to him.

"Thank you Ikuto." She whispered closing her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder.

They sat like that for a few minutes and when Amu stopped crying Ikuto moved to go back to his make shift bed on the floor.

"No, Ikuto!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back only wanting him to sit back down but he turned half-way in surprise and landed on top of her. She fell back against the bed and stared wide eyed up at him.

He stared back to his eyes slightly wider then normal as they stared at each other. They remained motionless Amu under Ikuto as he propped himself up on his hands. Slowly he peeled himself back and let her sit up.

"I'm sorry Ikuto." She whispered looking up at him as a single tear carved down her face. It was cold and felt like a million pounds against her skin.

"For what Amu?" He asked removing the tear with his finger tip.

"Just for everything." She whispered wrapping her arms around his waist as she leaned against his chest. Ikuto sat there Amu close enough to hear his heart beating frantically in his chest. He returned the embrace squeezing till she was forced to straighten and look at him in the eyes.

"Thank you Amu." He smiled making her blush realizing suddenly how close they were.

"For what?" She asked but he smirked.

"For this." He leaned forward capture her lips in his. Amu's eyes widened and her friends voices returned, but she fought them back and closed her eyes. The kiss was short and Ikuto pulled back seeing Amu's flushed cheeks and closed eyes.

"Amu?" He whispered by her ear his lips brushing against the skin. She opened one eye and smiled before pulling him back to her. Their mouths moved as one caressing the strange new textures together. Ikuto's fingers were lost in Amu's pink hair as he pulled her closer to him. Her kiss was light, and hesitant but she was tender in the kiss he knew she was not doing this just because she'd been upset.

That night Ikuto slept in the same bed as Amu. That night Ikuto caressed Amu's face with his fingers as she slept soundly beside him her arms wound around him securely. That night Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear something she didn't get to hear.

"I love you."

* * *

A/N: There you go. Please review thanks for reading :D Little note my email is buggin out so if you send Privte messages or review i wont get them for a little while sorry but i'll still get to see the reviews when i go into stories. So sorry if i don't respond for a while emails so mean sometimes :(


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok I don't know how old Amu is and just decied to make her about thirteen an Ikuto will be like …eighteen I guess. But yeah so please enjoy and review please.

* * *

Chapter 6

Two weeks passed in their new life. Amu stayed at the apartment most of the time while Ikuto worked his job. (A/N: which means I haven't figured out his job yet XD) Amu wanted to get a job as well but he told her she was to young and no one would hire her.

So she set herself busy by cleaning their small one room apartment. It was really just one large square room. The kitchen was just a stove with a sink and counter space against one wall. The bedroom doubled as a sitting room with a mattress pressed against the wall and lowered only for bed. The bathroom was the only other door in the entire apartment expect for a small closet they shared. So she cooked, and did the shopping. Always having a meal ready when Ikuto walked through the door and deposited his shoes.

This night she was running late and was still cooking when the front door opened.

"Amu?" Ikuto called not seeing her small frame in the doorway to greet him as she did every time he came home. She didn't seem to hear him as she stirred the soup she was making muttering under her breath. Ikuto smirked moving on his toes to sneak up behind her. They had become closer over the last two weeks but nothing had happened beyond the cuddle at night as they shared the bed. She hadn't let him kiss her again, and she hadn't tried to kiss him. He was annoyed with it, but saw the way she looked when he tried to. She just wasn't fully ready to be in a relationship yet, at least that's what he told himself.

"Hello Amu." Ikuto purred into her ear worming his arms around her waist as she jumped sky high. Ikuto caught the wooden spoon as it went flying from her hand.

"Ikuto I told you not to do that!" She screeched turning around his is arms to shout at his face. But he was close and their noses brushed as she closed her mouth. Her face went scarlet as they stared.

"Don't I get 'welcome home Ikuto? I missed you Ikuto'?" He laughed seeing her blush darken.

"No, now let go you perverted cat." She pinched his hand and he released with a yelp. He pouted rubbing his hand as she snatched the spoon away.

"Welcome home Ikuto." She leaned up on her toes and pecked his cheek.

Ikuto stared at her as she turned her back completely ignoring him now. She hummed under her breath as the soup boiled in front of her.

"Glad to be home." He whispered brushing a lock of hair behind her ear and kissing it softly. The bruise was long gone but he still liked to kiss it for her, that was the only time she didn't argue when he did.

"I get so bored here all alone, all day long." Amu complained shifting her weight on her other foot. Ikuto remained behind her, she wasn't much for talk when he got home. Well not talk like this.

"I'm sorry. I could take tomorrow off." He offered but she shook her head.

"No, that's alright. I just need something to do all day." He now knew where this was going. She wanted a job, and was trying to convince him of it. IT was amazing how grown up she acted and seemed to him. She was no older then thirteen but she seemed at least twenty.

"I still think I should just stay home tomorrow." Home. That was a word that just rolled off his tongue as he kissed Amu's ear again. She stirred the delicious smelling soup more slowly as if considering his words this ime.

"Maybe…" He purred in her ear as she spoke, " that would be alright." She leaned back against him unexpectedly and he wrapped one arm around her waist as the other brushed against her ear.

"Do you miss me that much Amu?"

"I'm just lonely sometimes." She muttered blushing, but she stayed leaning against him. She hated to admit that she was actually really falling for Ikuto and him being gone all day was starting to get harder and harder for her.

"So its decied we'll have a day all to ourselves tomorrow." He kissed her ear, nibbling on it before moving his lips down her cheek and kissing the corner of her lips. But she pulled back just before he was able to kiss her on the lips. She was still _thinking_ about how she felt, and _thinking_ about he used to tease her relentlessly. She probably knew deep down that he actually had fallen for her as well but there was a silent fear that he was just teasing her. It was a fear she was horrified to face, so she tried to keep some sort of distance between them, but the nightly cuddle wasn't avoidable without discomfort to one of them.

"Just go wait for your soup Ikuto." She said pushing him back. He smirked, kissed her cheek before she could pull away and grinned as he watched her finish their dinner with a blush crossing her face.

* * *

A/N: Ok there you go please review


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for delay school is taking up a lot of time lol Please review :D

* * *

Chapter 7

Amu woke early that morning and instead of finding the space beside her empty it was filled with Ikuto's body. She blushed as she did every morning when she remembered she'd slept snuggled against his warmth. He usually woke her when he left early in the morning. He'd say his goodbye and she'd roll over back asleep as the door closed, but this time his soft snore had woken her, with a little extra help from the sunshine that streamed down on her face.

Her head was resting against his shoulder one hand tucked under her and the other draped across his bare chest. He'd taken to sleeping shirtless a week after they moved into the apartment. She'd protested at first but allowed it after he gave her the ultimatum of his shirt or his pants.

Another new thing for her was his hand. His fingers were intertwined with hers. Did this happen everynight while they slept? She glanced up a rosy blush filling her face. He looked so peaceful sleeping beside her, handsome even. Maybe running away had been the right thing to do. She had wanted to be free from her friends and now she was. She'd wanted to stay with Ikuto in some way and she had. She was actually happy, and that's all she'd really wanted that night.

"Ikuto." Amu whispered not really wanting to wake him. She saw his eye lids flutter a little and creek open. He blinked a couple of times as his dark eyes adjusted to the light then they slid down to her face still snuggled against his shoulder. He smiled upon seeing her and her blush.

"Morning Amu." He turned his head not needing any other movement to kiss her forehead. Amu's face exploded and she sat up. He watched her from his pillow one hand curled around her waist as it had been all night, the other still clutching her hand. He waited for her to protest like she usual would, but this time she just stared at him. Sighing finally she laid back down besides him and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Morning Ikuto." Ikuto smirked down at her, but she glued her eyes to their hands refusing to turn her head and met his gaze. She never ceased to surprise him.

"So are we going to stay in bed all day?" Ikuto asked flipping on to his side to tangel himself around Amu.

"N-No Ikuto." She stuttered her face burning.

"Aw, please Amu." He whispered against her face.

"Don't make me regret this Ikuto." Amu grumbled wiggling out from his hold. She sat up smoothed down her hair and crawled over Ikuto before he could get another grip on her. He whined to her the entire time as she hurried off into the bathroom.

:

:

"Can I join you?" Amu's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she heard Ikuto's voice on the other side of the door. The shower was already going with her inside.

"You're kidding!" She screeched checking to see if the door was locked. It wasn't. She waited anxiously one hand poised on the end of the towel ready to cover if the perverted cat had any smart ideas. But Ikuto never came in. She listened but by the sounds of it he was making something in the kitchen.

:

:

"Breakfast." Ikuto grinned happily as he set down a plate of eggs in front of her. Amu looked up water dripping from her hair a surprised look in her eyes.

"I didn't know you could cook." Amu complemented.

"Just something I learned." He shrugged taking a seat across from her.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked after breakfast was over and the dishes done.

"I don't know. Anything I guess." He said tilting his head as he watched her move around their box apartment.

"There must be something you want to do Ikuto." Amu scolded as she ran ideas through her mind.

"Well there is one thing we could do." Ikuto said in a tone that made Amu blush.

"Ikuto don't be perverted or I'll never want to spend another day with you." Amu muttered folding her arms across her chest as Ikuto smirked in his chair.

"I was only going to suggest we snuggle all day, but have a dirty mind Amu." He was almost laughing and that only added to Amu's annoyance. Then an idea hit her, it would make them both happy.

"How about we rent a whole bunch of movies and snacks and just sit in bed all day?" She suggested with a high pitched tone that gave away her excitement of the idea. They hadn't done much in the entertainment business since they got here and there were several movies she was just dying to see.

"Sounds great." Ikuto agreed quickly getting to his feet and before Amu could move away from him he'd wrapped both arms around her and pulled her back to the bed. She landed on his chest and him on his back.

"Iku-" She started to shout but the look he was giving her shut her up immediately. The way his gaze was soft but secure with hers made her forget everything all that was in this world was Ikuto. He lifted his hand from her back and stroked the side of her face. She blushed brightly at his gentle touch. Her heart hammered as she let herself feel his hand, and his breath touching her face.

"Lets go get those movies." Amu mumbled finally coming out of her daze. Ikuto smirked and shook his head.

"We could just stay here." He saw something flicker in her eyes, worry?

"No, Ikuto. Lets go." She struggle to be released and he held tighter concerned by the sudden emotion.

"What's wrong Amu?" He asked frowning at her. She wiggled even more pressing her tiny hands against his chest as she tried to get up.

"Ikuto let go." She demanded her voice growing slightly panicked. He let go not wanting her to act so. She stumbled back landing on her butt in front of the bed as Ikuto sat up. His eyes stared down at her in confusion as he lowered on to his knees in front of her.

"Amu?" He went to touch her face but she turned her head away hiding her expression with a wall of pink hair. That hurt Ikuto and his hand drop back to his knee.

"I-I'm sorry Ikuto." She mumbled and he could hear that she was crying.

"What's wrong Amu." He whispered fighting the urge to grab her and hold her against him. She hadn't cried for a while and he was happy that she'd become happy with him, but to hear her crying now was like a slap in the face.

"I-I didn't…I mean…I-I just and….I." She stuttered trying to find the right words as she turned her head back to look at him. He looked hurt, and that only made her more upset.

"I got scared, Ikuto." She whispered looking away from his gaze as it steadily grew more hurt.

"I wasn't going to hurt you Amu. You should know that I'd never hurt you."

"Oh no!" She cried quickly looking up at him seeing that his eyes were drowning with hurt.

"I didn't mean anything thing like that Ikuto! I know you wouldn't hurt me, I didn't mean …." She was sobbing now as tears streamed down her face.

"Then what did you mean?" He asked softly. She sniffed and struggled for breath.

"I was just scared. My life hasn't always gone the way it was supposed to." He stared still unsure what she was scared of.

"I don't understand."

"I'm scared that I'm going to be hurt." His eyes went wide when she whispered that and he couldn't restrain himself anylonger.

"Oh, Amu. Sweetheart don't cry." He whispered running his hand down her head and rubbing her back as he pulled her against him. She sobbed into his chest holding him closer to her. She was just afraid. Her life had been going to smoothly and she was just scared of the explosion that was supposed to be coming. She wanted everything to stay this way, but that usually meant something bad was about to happen. She was just scared because she loved Ikuto. She loved him.

After about an hour of murmured comforts and tears Amu finally pulled back a little bit from Ikuto's chest and looked up at him ashamed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered sniffing a little still.

"Its alright. I just want you to be happy Amu." He smiled touching her face gentle. She was quiet for a while then she looked up a evilish grin on her face.

"What?" He asked surprised by the sudden change in her expression.

"Sweetheart? I never thought you'd say something like that." Ikuto's face went stone still and he stared. She'd recognized this as something he did when he was embarrassed it was like his blush button had been severed in him.

"Still want to get movies?" He asked a little stiffly as he put his arms around her back. He had changed the subject and she didn't mind this time.

"Yeah lets go." She said but didn't pull back from him embrace till he was ready to get up.

* * *

A/N: Hope that's a long enough chapter for you all :D!! Please please review love ya'll lots :D So so so sorry for the horribly long delay just been so busy and lazy. But to make up for it i'm gonna AMUTO the next chapter like really bad lol not bad bad but sweet i guess. Please review it encourages me a lot to get lots...O also i have a poll going on my homepage please visit and vote thanks again :D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed. Please enjoy the next chapter of our favorite couple X3!!

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Amu's POV**_

I feel so bad. I panicked at the stupidest moment and I hurt Ikuto.

I glanced up from the sidewalk and saw him still staring straight ahead. I felt my stomach clench even tighter.

I'm so stupid I just should have stayed calm and beat the crap out of him. Not started crying like a three year old and spill my guts to him. I groaned silently squeezing my eyes shut in embarrassment and guilt.

"Is something wrong?" I jumped as he spoke. I must have groaned aloud.

"I'm fine Ikuto." I said flashing a grin up at him. He continued to watch me uncertainly for a minute then went back to staring into the crowded streets. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

We reached the movie store in no time and left just as quickly it seemed. But we had enough videos to last us a month. I was in a little more cheerful mood as we stopped at the store and grabbed bags of cookies, chips, sweets and all the other things we loved. I even caught Ikuto smiling as he dumped an arm load of tuna cans into the basket.

On the way home I had the movies in one hand and Ikuto had the food in the one hand and in the middle our two free hands swung at our sides. I still felt horrible guilty for making him feel that way and acting so stupid that I was tempted to grab his hand, but of course I was beaten to it.

I looked up at him as I felt his hand slid into mine and our fingers tangle together. He looked down that same calm look that turned into a grin when I smiled up at him. Hopefully things would go back to normal now. I just wanted to be happy.

**Many hours later**

_**Ikuto's POV**_

The movie playing on the screen just finished and it was nearing midnight. I felt exhausted for someone who'd sat in bed with a little kid all day long eating junk food and watching movies.

"Amu?" I looked down at the warmth at my side and saw she was fast asleep, again.

As I stared at I wonder if I should wake her and put in the next movie. Nah, she needed to sleep. So I carefully unwound her arm from around my waist and slipped out of the bed to tuck her in. I watched her snoring softly for a moment before going toward the bathroom. The room and floor around the bed was littered with empty glasses, empty cans, bags, and tuna cans. We really binged on all ours groceries today.

I almost laughed at my reflection in the mirror, but instead I just smoothed down my bed head, wiped crums and other foreign items from my face and clothes and brushed my teeth.

I came back and saw Amu curled up into a ball in my usual place. I couldn't help my smile at that. I leaned against the bathroom door watching her till her eyes fluttered open. I panicked for a moment but calmed myself as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ikuto? What are you doing?" She mumbled sleepily to me.

"Nothing, Amu go back to sleep." I said softly turning off the bathroom light and going back to the bed. I kneeled down in front of her and put both hands on her knees. I saw her ever constant blush and smirked at her.

"I can't." She mumbled her blush darkening under my gaze. I smiled at her and put my arms around her waist, resting my head in her lap. I heard her stutter and cough but I just stayed there till she calmed down.

"Are you purring?" She giggled quietly as she stroked my head. I looked up through my hair and saw her smiling at me. It was her smile.

"You're smiling like old times." I whispered looking up lazily at her. I saw the smile falter at the comment and break away.

"Don't stop Amu." I whispered getting up the bed so I could hold her head between my hands. She stared up at me with those beautiful eyes for a moment then smiled softly at me. I returned the smile and brought her into my arms. She was soft and small in my arms. Her hair silky smooth against my cheek as I brushed my face against her head.

"Ikuto?" She whispered as I leaned against her.

"Yes?" I mumbled feeling the exhaustion return with a vengeance.

"Thank you." She said so very quietly. I pulled back to kiss her forehead but she grabbed my hands and pushed herself up to reach my lips with her own. I made a suprised sound as she did this, then I looked at her shut eyes and tomato colored face as she pressed her lips to mine so timidly.

She pulled away and laid down on her side, her back to me. I smiled for a moment before crawling under the blankets next to her.

"Night Ikuto." She squeaked and I could hear her embarrassment clear as day.

"Amu?" She turned slowly as I scooted against her back and put one over her. She looked up at me her blush covering her entire face.

"Good night." I put my other arm under her head and laced my other hand through hers as I dragged her closer to me. She looked up at me with that beautiful gaze and I couldn't help myself. I felt her tense up upon contact but she melted against my chest her fingers squeezing mine tightly as I kissed her.

I could feel the hesitation in her kiss but she overcame it quickly and leaned into the kiss. I moved her lips with my tenderly trying to race away all trace of hesitation and fear from her. I wanted her to be happy, and to believe in what we had. Even if she didn't like to see it. I loved her. And I think she loves me too, but I don't know if she realizes it yet.

I parted with her soft lips for a second as she gasped for the much needed air then reattached myself to her. She didn't hesitate this time and wound her free arm around my neck as my fingers were lost in the back of her hair.

_**Normal POV**_

_I love you,_ was the final whispered thought before Ikuto and Amu fell asleep tangled together in each other's arms. Who thought it? Who knows….

* * *

A/N: Ok hope that was a quick enough update for you all. Please please please review I love to have the feedback. Thanks so much for reading :D


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: thanks for the reviews please enjoy :D**_

* * *

Chapter 9

When Amu woke the next morning she saw the apartment was empty. The only thing that returned her gaze was the empty tuna cans, soda bottles, and bags of food half eaten. She was still too tired to groan, she just swept her gaze around while she tried to wake up more.

"Ikuto?" She called sitting up slowly. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Was he hiding? Not likely, where could he hide in this oversized box?

"Ikuto." This time it was just a statement of annoyance. She always hated it when he left without telling her. He'd done it once and when he came home that night he never forgot again.

After showering and dressing she came out of the bathroom to see a note tapped the refrigerator. She titled her head, surprised she'd missed it before and walked quickly over to it.

_Amu,_

_I hope you not up yet, because I know you hate it when I leave without telling you. But if I'm not back yet just sit tight. I should be home soon._

_Ikuto_

Amu found herself smiling at his scribbled handwriting and re-taped the note to the fridge. It needed a little decorating anyway.

"Well now what?" She complained aloud looking at their messy apartment. She sighed and started to clean the room as she did everyday.

:

:

:

Ikuto walked down the street one hand shoved into his coat pocket the other swinging a bag at his side. It wondered if Amu was up yet. _Probably._ He twitched a little wondering what she would do to him this time. The last time he left without telling her he'd come home to stony silence after ten minutes of good crying and tiny fist 'trying' to beat him to a pulp. She was doing good, regaining most of what she used to be, but she was still fragile. She still feared being abandoned again, especially by him. She'd sobbed about her problem quietly but he still caught the words "you're all I have left".

But he hoped he could get home before she woke up, but he was sure he failed. He'd gotten side tracked at another store. He felt the object he bought press against his thigh inside his pocket.

"Have you seen this girl?" Ikuto looked up at the familiar voice and his eyes jumped to engulf his face.

"Have you seen this girl? Hinamori Amu." Kukai. That was his name. That kid who hung out with the guardians before they turned on Amu. She never told him anything about Kukai.

Kukai was handing flyers out to people and taping them to walls, windows, and light posts. Why was he looking for Amu?

Ikuto ducked behind a shop when the kid looked across the street. His voice wasn't heard for a few minutes then it started up again calling out Amu's name to every person that happened by. Had Kukai been looking for her all this time? What did he want? Who else was looking for Amu? What was he going to do?

Ikuto took one more grim look across the street before darting towards the apartment leaving the boy's calls at his back. His only thoughts were of Amu.

:  
:

:

"Oh Ikuto!" Amu said forgetting to be mad with him as he swept through the door. She noticed him, however, close the door quickly and lock it as well.

"Is something wrong?" She frowned looking at him concerned. He looked back at her as if noticing she was there for the first time.

"Everything's fine Amu, don't worry." He said quickly, too quickly.

"Ikuto…" Her voice held that tone of a child realizing something was wrong with the adults.

"Amu, don't." Ikuto crooned moving to surrounded her in his arms. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head as she was pressed to him.

"Don't worry Amu, its nothing."

"Alright." Amu squeaked still worried about it, but she sensed it was something he didn't want to talk about. And if it was important she knew he'd tell her, he wouldn't keep secrets from her.

"I see you cleaned up." Ikuto said as Amu passed him a tuna can that had escaped the movie night.

"Yeah, why'd you leave anyway?" Amu asked settling against Ikuto's side as he held his arm up for her.

"Oh, just went out to get us a camera." He said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Where is it?" She asked looking at him.

"Oh, over there." He said pointing at the door. Amu had been to busy worrying to notice the white plastic bag he'd dropped upon entering the apartment.

Amu wiggling from Ikuto's arm to retrieve the bag. She took the camera out and immediately snapped the button as she whirled around. Ikuto blinked at her grin as she crossed the room rolling the film.

"I like it." Amu announced settling herself back down at his side. He grinned at her sideways watching her smile.

:

:  
:

Ikuto watched Amu move around the small kitchen area of the apartment and make dinner. Her movements full of bounce and spirit. She was finally becoming the girl he'd known in their old town. She was finally becoming herself again. Then Kukai had to show up. What was he planning? What did he want?

Ikuto tried to push his worries away and focus on making Amu happy. She was too happy today for him to tell her a ghost from her past was back.

"Smells good." He whispered coming up behind her. She jumped surprised by his sudden closeness.

"Don't do that Ikuto." She scolded, but smiled at him as she turned in his arms. He smiled down at her and she smiled up. Their eyes locked and the supper disappeared from both their minds completely.

"Who's that?" Amu asked when their moment was interrupted by a serious of loud knocks. Ikuto went stiff in her arms and looked at the door.

"Open up I know your in there!" Ikuto's arms tightened suddenly around Amu and she looked up at him her eyes wide.

"Ikuto is that….Kukai?"

* * *

_**A/N: Hehe cliffy….I'll update soon just getting over being sick so hopefully I'll be up to typing next chapter soon. Please review and thanks so much for reading!! :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Aw I couldn't resist all those people wanting updates. Thanks so much for all the reviews and I updated tonight just for you all. Please enjoy! Thanks for reviewing again people. I love it makes me so confident in my writings X3_

* * *

Chapter 10

"Ikuto is that…Kukai?" Amu looked up at him wide eyed he tried not to flinch.

"No." He said quickly.

"Its sounds like him." She protested frowning now.

"Its not." Ikuto continued to deny the fact that that little brat had followed him home.

"But it sounds like him."

"No it doesn't." Ikuto continued denying it like a child caught with a stray in his room.

"Ikuto." Amu said when he looked at the door with a dangerous look. Why was he trying to hide the fact that it was Kukai at the door yelling her name like he was going to break the door down if he didn't get to her?

"Stay here." He said, but when he pulled back Amu grabbed his wrist. He looked back at her and saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Ikuto…" She whispered. He took a deep breath and cupped her face in his hands.

"Don't worry about anything Amu. Everything's gonna be just fine. Stay back away till I say so alright?" He waited for her to nod in his hands before kissing her lips lightly. He wanted to say he loved her, but he couldn't for some reason. It just wasn't the right time. He stared at her, feeling every tear in her eyes as a pinch in his heart.

"Don't worry Amu." He whispered giving her a little longer kiss, in which, she kissed back.

"Now go." He said pointing to the bathroom. She hurried across the apartment looking at the door for a second before closing the bathroom door behind her. Ikuto heard it locked then went to the front door.

:

"Where's Amu!" Amu flinched at the sound of anger from Kukai's voice. _Kukai…_Amu whispered. He was the only one that hadn't been yelling when the others had. He sat back or stood against the wall glaring at the ground.

"_Where are you going Kukai!" Yaya shouted. While Amu was reduced to tears on the floor while other continued to harass her._

_"I'm tired of this!" He shouted at her and ran off. _Amu hadn't seen him since. Why had he come looking for her now?

:

:

Ikuto looked down at the boy Kukai with dangerous look that would have sent any other person home screaming. But Kukai wasn't going to be swayed he'd come for Amu and nothing would distract him from that.

"Where is Amu!" He shouted again staring Ikuto in the face with the same dangerous look.

"What makes you think she's here?" Ikuto said folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the door frame.

"Because you disappeared the same time she did. I doubt it was simple coincidence." Kukai snapped. He tried to around Ikuto's body into the apartment but he couldn't see anything but the bed.

"How long has she been missing?" Ikuto asked faking concern on her being missing. Kukai faltered for a moment almost taken in by Ikuto's acting.

"A little over two weeks." He answered slowly watching Ikuto's face change into deeper shades of concern.

"And what possessed you to come all the way up here looking for her?" He frowned at Kukai like he was a total idiot.

"Because this seemed a likely place she'd runaway to with you." Smart.

"Well she's not here, so go run off and stop pounding on my door." Ikuto started to close the door but Kukai slammed his hand against it and jammed his foot in the door.

"I know Amu's here." He whispered, almost hissed at Ikuto.

"Amu please, its Kukai! Come out I just want to talk. I'm not here with anyway. Amu please!" Kukai shouted into the apartment trying force the door open.

"Amu!" Ikuto hissed as the girl appeared from the bathroom. Kukai looked up at her and saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Ku-kai?" She whispered tearfully as he stared at her.

"What did you do to her!" He shouted at Ikuto thinking him the cause of her tears and fear.

"I didn't do a damn thing to her, now get out!" Ikuto snapped trying to shut the door on the surprisingly strong boy.

"Amu!" Suddenly Kukai was gone from the door way and dashed across the apartment.

Everything seemed to go quiet as Kukai grabbed Amu by the arms and pulled her against him. He practically crushed her to him, like he could press her inside him at that very moment and protect her from everything.

"I'm sorry Amu. I'm so sorry I didn't stop them." He whispered in her ear. He could feel her tears stinging against his cheek.

_"Stop it! Stop it!" Kukai listened to Amu scream for them to stop. He stood there and watched them hurt her with every single word they threw at her. He simple stood there and watched. He didn't agree with them, but he didn't say anything against them either. _

_Amu's face lifted a fraction and their eyes met. He saw the desperate plea in her eyes. She wanted his help, his friendship. She needed him at that moment more then any other before. But he didn't go to her._

_"Where are you going Kukai?" Yaya shouted as he turned from them._

_"I'm tired of this." He shouted back knowing he'd hurt her with his words. But it didn't matter to him anymore. He didn't know them anymore, he didn't know himself anymore._

"I'm sorry Amu." He whispered again. He opened his eyes and saw that she was staring at Ikuto who was standing next to her stroking the side of her face wiping the tears away with his thumb. Kukai's arms loosened their hold on her and she slipped into Ikuto's and cried against his chest. She buried her face so she couldn't see Kukai.

Kukai took a few steps back and watched them. He'd never seen Ikuto like that before. His face was bent down whispering soothing things to Amu while his arms circled around her and stroked her back.

Amu was shaking in his arms but she was stilling slowly with every gentle word that made its way to her. Kukai found himself smiling for the first time in a month. Maybe coming here hadn't been necessary. But he still had to try. Coming all this way and returning empty handed without a good reason wasn't a good idea. He'd promised he'd try and so he would.

"You can leave now." Ikuto said harshly once Amu's crying had calmed a little. She still sniffed against Ikuto.

"I came to see Amu." He protested but he had no weight in his protest. He knew that she needed to be alone right now. Barging in like that and shouting hadn't been the kindest way to approach her after what the others had put her through.

"Come back in the morning." Ikuto said after Amu had whispered to him. He didn't look happy about Kukai's return but Amu wanted him to return and he didn't want to argue with her.

"Alright." Kukai walked to the door and just as he looked back he saw Ikuto scoop Amu up and carry her to the bed. He placed her down and leaned over her smiling and whispering to her softly.

"I will be back at ten." Kukai said but he wasn't sure if they heard him because neither looked at him as the door closed.

_I'm sorry Amu, I'm here to make everything better I promise._

* * *

_A/N: I thought that would be a good place to end. Any predictions?? Please review and thanks so much for reading my story :D And I'm still sooo tickled about all the reviews before, thanks so much X3 I've even started the next chapter and it will be ready by tomorrow at the latest! O! also don't forget to visit my homepage and check out my poll!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing and so heres the next chapter! Please enjoy and don't forget to review love the reviews!! :D_

* * *

Chapter 11

"I'm sorry Ikuto." Amu mumbled for the hundredth time since Kukai left. Ikuto sighed and looked across the apartment at her.

"Its fine Amu. You haven't done anything wrong." He assured for the hundredth time. Yes, she'd cried for a few hours. Yes, she forgot about the super and nearly burned the apartment down. Yes, Ikuto was now cleaning it up. And yes, she wasn't to blame for any of it.

"I ordered take out and it'll be here soon. Just calm down, and smile for me." He said putting the trash can with their burned super back under the sink. Amu didn't smile, she failed miserably.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the damp tissue Ikuto had given her when most of her crying had been done, but a few tears had been stragglers and still wanted to be freed.

"Amu, you're not smiling." Ikuto said crouching down in front of the bed. He balanced on his heels and rested his elbows on his knees. Amu tried again, and managed a weak grin.

"I'm sorry Ik- Ow!" Amu sat straight up rubbing her forehead and staring in shock at Ikuto.

"You just flicked me in the head!" She shouted.

"I told you to stop saying sorry." He simply shrugged and watched her with a smirk.

"Now its my turn to say sorry." He leaned forward steadying himself on the edge of the bed and pressed his cool lips against her forehead. He pulled back still smirking until he saw the look she was wearing. A complete and total revenge look.

"Amu?" He said uncertainly backing up slowly but she grinned and pounced at him. He came crashing back down with Amu on his chest. When he hit the floor the whole apartment seemed to shake. Amu blinked at his unmoving form more a moment and poked the side of his face. He didn't move an inch. His eyes remained still beneath the lids and his breathing seemed slow, if he was breathing at all.

"Ikuto are you alright?" She whispered. When he didn't move horrible possibilities started coming to Amu's mind. Did he land on a fork? Had she left a knife on the floor?

"Ikuto!" She poked his face again and her voice was clearly alarmed. Ikuto couldn't hold it back and broke out laughing.

"Hey I was worried!" She scolded blushing all the way to her ears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I could resist." Ikuto laughed barely able to breath.

"Hey!" He said suddenly. Amu had flicked him in the forehead.

"Don't say sorry." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he had the greatest urge to take it between his thumb and finger. But he restrained himself of course, she probably wouldn't appreciate being held hostage by Ikuto.

"I'll say sorry when I need to." He shot back and smirked at her. Amu noticed for the first time that his hands had a hold of her upper arms.

"Ikuto!" She shouted but it was more of a laugh as he lifted her in the air and rolled over on top of her.

Soon enough they were both laughing and rolling around on the floor trying to win victory over the other. Sometime during the process Ikuto's shirt buttons went flying across the room and bounced off the walls, which caused them to pause in their wrestling and laugh till Amu had tears in her eyes.

"So eager to get my shirt off huh?" He teased making her blush.

"Shut up you perv." She said slapping his arm harmlessly.

"So I'm a perv again?" He asked smirking at her. It was then Amu noticed she was on the bottom again. Her eyes went wide.

"Ikuto…" She warned against something she didn't really know why she warned him but she did.

"What Amu?" He whispered lowering his face close to hers. So close she could feel his cool breath against her lips. So close she could smell his cologne and feel his hair tickle her cheek. She'd slept this close to him in the nights, but it was a lot different when she was actually awake and aware of it all. It made her blush, but not as bad as it usually would have. Some how having Ikuto this close to her felt right. But her pounding heart was becoming painful as it beat against her rib cage.

Little did she know Ikuto was feeling many of the same emotions and sensations as she was. He wanted to say it right then and there, wanted to spill the words out of his mouth but his lips remained sewn shut. This still wasn't the right time. That was when he noticed he still had the second item he'd bought that day in his pocket. It seemed to flare suddenly and burn against his leg as he hovered over Amu's face. She was staring up at him her eyes soft like butter.

"Amu…."

The moment was shattered when the door received a second beating that day. Amu jumped and Ikuto jumped.

"What now?" Ikuto grumbled getting to his feet quickly. His face was stony as he opened the door and saw the delivery guy holding out their food.

"Oh, yeah." Ikuto said still rather irritated and took the food. As he went to get the money the deliver looked inside and saw Amu sitting on the floor her face red her hair wild and eyes staring at Ikuto as he walked back to the door. That was when he also noticed the open shirt and missing buttons.

"Aren't you two a little young?" The man said giving Ikuto a concerned and almost warning look. Ikuto looked at the man, then back at Amu, then at the man again.

"A little young for what?" He said then slammed the door in his face.

"What did he say?" Amu asked curiously as Ikuto brought the food over to the counter and started unloading it on two separate dishes.

"He said you hair looks cute that way." Ikuto said smirking as Amu began to fret about her wild hair. He watched her pat at it and try and smooth it out until she saw he was watching, in which she lowered hands and blushed down at her food.

They ate in relative silence. They shared a few attempted secret glances, a few smiles and a lot of short laughs. Ikuto finished first and waiting for Amu to finish before cleaning up while she got ready for bed.

:

:

When Amu came out of the bathroom in her night clothes Ikuto was stripping off his shirt and shoes. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. Amu crossed the room quickly ready for the warm blankets and peaceful night of sleep.

"Night Ikuto." She said as she bounced across the bed to her side while he climbed in after her.

"You're not going to sleep, are you?" Ikuto asked as Amu rolled over to look at him.

"No." She responded slightly embarrassed.

"Come here." He sighed but he did it in a caring way. She smiled sadly and slid against his side letting herself mold against his side.

"Tell me what your thinking." He said turning on his side to slide even closer to her. He just wanted her near.

"I don't understand why Kukai has come to find me." She said with a frown but she stared up into Ikuto's beautiful dark blue eyes and felt her heart start up again.

"If he hurt you he shouldn't even gotten that close to you." Ikuto said in a serious tone as he ran his fingers down her cheek.

"He never really _did_ anything. He just stood there mostly." Amu said depressingly.

"That's a crime in itself." Ikuto retorted without hesitation.

"You really do care don't you Ikuto?" Amu said smiling at him. She placed her hand against his and let it rest against her cheek.

"You shouldn't have to ask Amu. You are my everything." Her eyes widened at that and she stared at him. _Maybe this is the right time? _Ikuto thought watching her blush with a thoughtful look. But she spoke first.

"Thanks Ikuto." Amu said moving up to his face. She closed her eye stopping just before their lips met. Ikuto smiled and closed the gap between them with a long, loving, tender kiss.

"Your welcome." He whispered breaking the kiss a little regretfully. They pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes.

_Maybe another time. _Ikuto smiled taking a peek at Amu's face. She was already so close to sleep. He glanced pass her at the drawer where he'd hidden the item he bought. _Another time definitely._ He smiled and returned his gaze to her.

"Night Amu." He whispered lightly against her lips, before giving her a kiss. She mumbled something that was probably a goodnight and wound her arms securely around his neck. He chuckled and rested his chin against her head while one arm pillowed him and the other cradled the back of her head to him.

* * *

_A/N: Ok longer then the others I think! So please review and thanks so much for reading. I'll update as soon as humanly possible for me!_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: THanks for all those reviews people! I loved it! Please enjoy this chapter sorry its kinda short explanation at the end! Enjoy plzz :D

* * *

Chapter 12

"Are you sure about this Amu?" Ikuto asked the next morning as they heard the knock at the door.

"Yes Ikuto." Amu answered quietly. She sat at the table her hands folded in her lap, her face paler then comfort and eyes downcast. Ikuto struggled within with the urge to hold her in his arms and knock the crap out of that kid. She had been doing so well, and then he had to come.

"I'm coming, god stop trying to break the door down!" Ikuto shouted turning away from Amu's ghost of a smile.

"Just making it clear I ain't going away." Kukai grinned sideways upon seeing the severely irritated look Ikuto wore. Though it slid away when he saw the way Amu looked.

"Hey Amu." Kukai said following Ikuto into the apartment. He sat across from her while Ikuto sat next to her. Kukai saw Ikuto's hand disappear under the table and Amu grin faintly as she glanced sideways at him.

"Hurry up and say what you wanted then leave." Ikuto snapped at Kukai making Amu pale a shade lighter.

"I came looking for her, not only to fix the things I did to her, but everyone wants her to come home." Amu's head shot up and her eyes widened ten times their normal size.

"They want me to come back?" Amu surprised the two boys by laughing. Yes she laughed at Kukai.

"You must be kidding after all they put me through, I never want to go back." She said sharply but her face was still pale and Ikuto caught the glimmer of tears fighting for release.

"But Amu things are different." Kukai started.

"How can someone change in a matter of weeks? No, I wont go back." Amu's hand squeezed Ikuto's under the table till he winced at the pressure. He squeezed back and scooted closer to her.

"Amu Tadase was the heart of it all, the others Yaya, and especially Nadeshiko want you home. Amu, they're sorry." Kukai's voice sounded strained and it reminded him of Yaya. She'd pleaded for him to find Amu and bring her home. Pleaded for his forgiveness. And he'd had just as much trouble believing it as it seemed Amu was. But somehow they managed to get his trust back enough for him to go looking for her. He guessed that he was the only one Amu would likely coming out of hiding to see. He hated it when Yaya was right.

Amu looked up at Kukai and stared him in the eye. She bore into his skull and he felt completely exposed under that gaze. When had she learned to look at a person like that? So many things had changed about her.

"You want me to go home." She asked slowly.

"Yes."

"You want me to forgive them?"

Again. "Yes."

"You want me to pack up the life I've built here and hike back to the very people that drove me away?" Her eye brows rose to her hairline in waiting for the reply.

"Uh, yes." Kukai could feel the rejection coming but he wouldn't give up that easily.

"I will not leave Kukai. I'm happy here...here with Ikuto." She gave his hand an extra squeeze and looked up at him. He was smiling at her like a proud father and she felt her face pulling back in return and even a touch of rosy color touched her pale face.

"Alright Amu. You win for now. But I made a promise to try and get you back. I'll be back." Kukai promised climbing to his feet.

"Wait." Amu turned her head to look surprised at Ikuto. He looked at her a small grin on his face before turning back to Kukai.

"I have to go to work, why don't you take her out for the day."  
"Ikuto!" It wasn't a cry of anger but surprised happiness. Even though he'd been part of the problem Amu still felt a strong connection with Kukai and as she looked up at him he couldn't refuse those eyes.

"Sounds great!" He laughed throwing her a thumbs up.

"Go wait outside." Ikuto said and Kukai left them alone.

"Ikuto you didn't have to do that." Amu whispered softly knowing she was on the verge of tears again for some unknown reason.

"I know, but I didn't want you cooped up in this apartment till I got back. Go out, have fun." He smiled and touched her cheek. _I want to tell her so bad, but this still doesn't feel like the right time._ The needed to speak his feelings to her was growing every day but every day it still felt like the wrong time.

:

:

"Goodbye Amu. Have fun." Ikuto said to her as she hugged his chest.

"Thanks Ikuto I will." She promised smiling up at him. He swooped down and kissed her softly on the lips. Amu heard Kukai go into sputtering fits next to them but she ignored him and waved goodbye to Ikuto as he walked away to work. (a/n: anyone have work suggestions for me? Lol still haven't figured that one out.)

"So where do you want to go?" Amu asked turning to face KUkai. He was staring at her but he'd gotten back in control of himself.

"I don't know. You're the local." He laughed slapping her on the back with enough force to have her stumbling into the street.

"That way it is." Kukai laughed again and took her hand in his and raced across the street.

"You know what we haven't done for a while Amu?" Amu's face paled instantly.

"Kukai I don't thin-." But it was too late.

"High speed dash!" He shouted and off they went a trail of dust in their wake.

* * *

A/N: Sorry its short but I have to go to school now. And sorry if thats not the saying Kukai uses i coudln't remember D: I got a great idea for the next chapter though I warn its gonna be sad and probably angst so be prepared for when it comes out. Please review and thanks so much for all my reviews and my faithful readers. Your all amazing!! :D


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sweet 100 reviews for this story! Thanks so much guys! Plz enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 13

_Amu's POV_

"Really Amu you should just listen to me." Kukai said again. I sighed and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"You've been trying to talk me into going home all day Kukai, I don't want to." I said firmly for the hundredth time. He just wouldn't give up.

"If this is the only reason for being here, then I suggest you leave." I knew that was a little harsh but I was tried of him trying to get me to leave. I just couldn't. There was no way I could go back to all of them and ever feel comfortable again. That, and I couldn't leave Ikuto. I was pretty sure I loved him, but not completely sure. He had always liked to tease me, and he'd tricked me more then once. But something about this felt right. I just didn't want to leave. I wanted to be happy, and for now I was happy here.

"Amu I just trying to do what's best for you." Kukai protested staring at me with big puppy dog eyes. I shook my head as we walked down the street. The traffic was minimal and only a few stray people walked the streets.

"I know Kukai, but I don't need it. I don't need that town, I don't need them either." I continued shrugging my shoulders. This was hard to talk about for me. It brought back painful memories and it was taking all my control to keep the voice back, and the tears.

"But Amu…"

"No Kukai just stop." I said pointing my finger at him. He stopped short and stared at me.

"What if he came too?" That stunned me for a good two seconds.

"I…I don't know." I mumbled looking at the ground. Would Ikuto come back with me? Would he leave this town and follow me home?

"How about we all talk about it tonight, deal?" He said like he could sense my feelings.

"Alright." I agreeded grinning up at him.

"Great." He slung his arm around my shoulders and we walked down the street like that.

:

:

It was getting late and I suggested we start back home. Kukai didn't protest and I laughed when I heard his stomach growl.

"What's for dinner Amu?" He joked slapping me on the back. I stumbled forward and laughed with him. It was nice having Kukai to hang out with during the day, but at the moment I really missed having Ikuto around. It surprised me to miss his touch and smile so much. I felt the blush creep across my face as I straigthened.

I saw a dot of blue out of the corner of my eye and looked across the street.

"Ikuto?" I whispered staring at him. At first I was happy to see him and was in mid motion to calling out to him when I stopped short. He'd just walked out of a store and on his arm a young girl maybe his age or older was staring up at him. Everything around me seemed to go quiet and dark. I could only see Ikuto and the girl. The way she looked at him made me feel a firey anger course through my veins but they way he looked down at her an almost equally fond gaze made me numb.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but it made her laugh…and he smiled. I felt something inside me go cold with hard, raw fear. What was Ikuto doing? I was distantly aware of Kukai shaking my shoulder and calling my name, but I couldn't move my eyes away from Ikuto. He didn't usually act that way with anyone but me, who…who was she? She laughed again a little louder and leaned her head on his shoulder before straightening again.

I sucked in my breath and felt the tears push at my eyes as I saw Ikuto bend down and wrap his arms around the girl. She returned the embrace and took the small bag he handed to her. She giggled as she looked inside and kissed his cheek before bonding away. Ikuto watched her go smiling at her back as she disappeared.

"Ikuto…" I whispered covering my mouth. Everything came crashing back down on me like a million tons of hurt and fear. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. Ikuto wouldn't do something like this to me? He...he just wouldn't. I trusted him. He can't do this to me, I was so happy.

"Amu!" Kukai spun me around to face him and stared at my tears. His grip loosened on my arms and he stared at me with a sad expression.

"Amu…" He whispered. He tried to hug me but I pushed him back. I didn't want anyone to touch me, I didn't want anyone near me.

"Stay away from me!" I cried loud enough that I'm sure a certain blue haired boy heard. I didn't look at either of them as I ran away.

"Amu!" I don't know who called me but I didn't stop. My chest hurt too much to stop. The fear driving my feet to take every step and tears made me blind to the path I took but I was hazily aware that I was running into the park.

_Why Ikuto. Why did you do this to me! I trusted you!_

* * *

A/N: Ok sorry for shortness but hopefully I'll update soon. Plz leave a review and thanks so much for reading my story!!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for reviews. Please enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 14

Amu collapsed underneath a large tree. The cold grass seemed warm to her freezing body. She hadn't stopped running for what seemed like hours, the sun was down and the night was covered with gray clouds that blackened everything. But somehow through the darkness Amu could see her tears dripping down onto the ground. Her nails dug into the hard ground as she tried to control the shaking that racked through her body.

"Why Ikuto? Why did you do this to me?" She demanded out loud. She wanted to be angry, wanted to be furious, but she couldn't get pass the numbing hurt she felt. Worse she was desperately lonely. She wanted the soft gentle touch that had soothed her tears so often, the sweet milky voice that had freed her mind from the fears. She wanted the protecting arms that had rocked her to sleep. Even though he was the cause of all her pain, she wanted Ikuto.

She leaned against the tree her breath coming in heavy pants and her tears sliding one by one down her face. Not in bunches, not in pairs, one by one. Even her tears suffered the loneliness that swallowed Amu.

The scene replayed through Amu's eyes over and over again. The smiles, the laughing, the hugs and the kiss. She searched through the memory for some flaw, she wanted it all to be a lie, she didn't seem them clearly. It wasn't really Ikuto but the proof was undeniable and Amu felt her tears clump against her lashes like large dew drops that wouldn't move away.

:

:

:

Kukai raced through the park shouting Amu's name at the top of his lungs. He saw her run in here but lost her soon after when Ikuto stopped him. _That bastard,_ Kukai snarled in his mind as he remembered the innocent face Ikuto had worn.

_"What's wrong with Amu! What did you do to her!"_ Ikuto had demanded of him, Kukai just laughed at him and step back from the older boy's death grip.

_"You the one who's done it. How could you do that to her!"_ And then he was gone as well. How could he act so innocent after they both saw him with that other girl? Kukai had seen it, seen the way Amu looked at Ikuto. The way her voice seemed like sugar when she spoke of him. She loved him, it was clear as day to Kukai. He might be a kid but he's not blind. And Ikuto betrayed Amu. He'd never forgive that idiot.

"Amu!" Kukai called again. His chest burned and his legs felt like jello beneath him but he couldn't stop. He had to find her first.

Kukai nearly ran right pass her tree. If he hadn't heard her sob he wouldn't have noticed her still figure. He skidded to a stop falling to his knees besides her.

"A…A…A…Amu." Kukai panted kneeling in front of her. She was trying to hide her face in her hands and melt into the tree but she was failing.

"Amu, sh, come here." Kukai unwound her hands from her face and pressed her against him.

"Amu its alright I'm right here." Kukai tried to comfort her but he didn't realize he was just making it worse. It brought memories of Ikuto back to her like a tidal wave. It beat against her heart and mind with every word he spoke. But even though it hurt, burned, to have Kukai holding her she clutched at him. Her tears soaked through his shirt and her body shook violently in his arms.

Oh, how it burned to have him holding her. To have his words in her ears. She couldn't move away. She needed comfort, someone's touch to hold back her fears and pains. That was what Ikuto did for her back in town before they ran away. He was always there for her when she was sad and now he was the cause of her pain. She had trusted him, let herself become happy with him, and this was the price she must pay for it. Being tricked once hurt, being tricked the second time was unbearable.

_Flashback_

_"Amu!" She turned a smile on her face as she saw Tadase approaching._

_"Hey!" She responded her face turning a light rosy color as he gave her a tight hug and stepped back._

_"Ready to go?" He asked taking her hand in his. Amu nodded and laughed as they ran off down the path. _

_Amu watched Tadase run besides her with a smile. She really liked Tadase and he seemed to like her too. She actually found herself trusting him even when he did strange things. But she didn't mind, he was really sweet and she didn't think anything would go wrong._

_:_

_:_

_"Tadase what are you doing?" Amu whispered staring horror struck at the blonde boy. _

_"Amu get out of here." He said waving his hand at her like she was a pestering fly._

_"Who is that Tadase?" A soft voice asked from besides Tadase._

_"She's no one." Tadase responded glaring at Amu. Amu stared at the pretty girl hanging off of Tadase and felt tears rush up to her eyes._

_"Why did you do this to me Tadase?" She asked softly._

_"I did nothing, and don't you dare tell the others." Tadase warned to her._

_"What's going to stop me." Amu fired back angrily. Tadase smiled, a cruel smile._

_"I will."_

Kukai rocked back and forth on his heels with Amu cradled against her chest. She had fallen asleep just a little while ago. He figured she was far enough out of it to pick her up and carry her home.

"Geeze Amu you're heavier then you look." Kukai grunted as he picked the small girl up in his arms.

They hadn't walked far when Amu's little hand reached up and grabbed his jacket.

"Take me home Kukai." She whispered.

"I am Amu, we're almost back to the apartment."

"No, take me home."

* * *

A/N: OOO there you go! Plz review and thanks so much for reading. Sorry its short again but I'll try and make them longer!!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Oh my gosh! Thanks for all those revies X3 sorry these last two chapters were so sad! But plz enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I've been alone in the apartment before, but its never felt so empty. Amu's belongings gone from sight the only thing that remained was her smell. It hung in the air and tickled my nose. Tricked my senses into believing she was just an arms length away. Just out of reach, when she wasn't even there at all.

"Amu…" I twisted her note in my hands again and sighed before opening it for what must have been the hundredth time.

_Ikuto,_

_Kukai's taking me home. Its for the best, please don't come after me. I want this._

_Amu_

"No, you don't Amu. You don't want this." I whispered out loud. Two hours ago I came home hoping to find her here, but the apartment was dark and cold. She was gone. Why did she leave. Why did she leave me without a reason? What did I do?

I had heard her cry "_Get away from me!"_ I had raced after her calling out to her but Kukai stopped me, no he tackled me. _"You bastard! I can't believe you did that to her!"_ Then he was gone in a flash. Before I could recover they were both gone from sight. Gone.

I heard a timid knock at the door and jumped to my feet. My heart pounded and I truly believed that it was Amu come back home to….to me.

"Amu!" I ripped open the door but the small framed girl was not Amu.

"Oh, Yuki." I said half-heartedly as she smiled up at me. Her face was warm and rosy from her climb up the stairs and walk over here. Her short brown hair flipped out across her shoulders and straight bangs met his eyes. He wanted to close the door on her, but he couldn't do that to Yuki any more then he could to Amu.

"What's wrong Ikuto?" She asked with a frown looking me up and down. She peered pass me into the dark apartment then back at me. Her eyes widened a little and she looked a little afraid.

"Is she here?" Her voice was hushed and in a whisper.

"No, she's gone Yuki. She's left." Her whole expression changed and she stared up at me as if trying to see into my soul.

"Why Ikuto? What happened?" She lifted her hands up to her face to cover her mouth and I saw the sensitive emotion rise to her eyes. From her hand the bag hung and I sighed looking at it and wanting very much to free a few tears myself, but I just wasn't the person that cried.

"Did she find out?" Yuki whispered between her fingers staring up at me with a look that made me flinch mentally.

"Is that it?" I asked taking the bag from her fingers. She nodded making a small whimpering noise.

"Don't cry Yuki, come on in." I opened the door a little wider and she scurried in pass me.

"And no, I don't think she found out."

:

:  
:

"Are you alright Amu?" Kukai's voice reached Amu's ears, but she didn't respond. Her head was hurting from all the crying she'd been doing and all the staring she was doing.

"Amu, come please answer me." He put his arm around her shoulders and turned her away from the window to look up at him.

"Kukai, I'm fine." She lied smoothly.

"No, you're not Amu." Kukai said shaking his head. The red rim around her eyes was an unwanted familiar sight to him.

"So." She said in that same calm way. It was like all emotion had been severed from her face and placed on her heart. She was so hurt, so weak it was sickening to see on someone who had once held the sun in her face.

"How long before we get home?" She asked peering out the bus window again.

"We have to transfer twice then we'll be home." Home. Just a little while ago she would have described her home as that small box apartment she shared with Ikuto. But now it was the very town that had driven her away with lies and shouts. She was returning to hell and she was even less prepared then before. She still felt the hurt in her chest. It squeezed till she felt for sure her chest would just pop with the pressure. Her tears didn't end, just slid slowly down from the corners of her eyes to cool her skin. She wanted so much to lay down and not get up. She missed Ikuto so much, she wanted his words, his hugs. She just wanted him again.

"Why don't you sleep for a while, I'll wake you up when we get to our next stop." Kukai said softly putting the arm rest up that separated them. Amu looked at his face, then his arm, then closed her eyes and leaned away from him.

Kukai felt a pinch in his chest at her actions but didn't argue with her. She rested her head against the cold glass and the cushioned chair. Her arms folded across her middle and she snuggled down into a jacket she had grabbed from the apartment. It looked to big on her, and he guessed sadly that it belonged to Ikuto.

_Oh, Amu, you really loved him didn't you?_ Kukai asked silently as a tear rolled down her cheek.

:

:

"Will you listen to my advice, Ikuto?" Yuki asked turning in the door way. Ikuto was slumped against the bed holding the bag's object in his hands. He turned it over and over in his fingers and Yuki saw the closest thing to tears that Ikuto would ever be able to shed.

"Ikuto?" He glanced up through his long bangs and looked at her.

"I don't know if I can Yuki." He whispered. It depressed her to hear the sadness in his voice.

"Ikuto listen to me. You've known me long enough to know I'm always right." His breath puffed out in a short chuckle.

"Its your choice Ikuto, and I wont stand in your way." She looked down sadly at him.

"Love you Ikuto." She said softly with a small grin which was supported with sadness. He didn't respond and when she was gone the cold, emptiness of the apartment swallowed him.

"Amu, why did you leave?" He asked softly popping open the small box he held in his hand.

"I love you, Amu."

_I'm scared I'm going to be hurt Ikuto._

_Oh, Amu. Don't cry sweetheart._

_I'm sorry._

_Its alright. I just want you to be happy. _Ikuto looked up and closed the lid of the small box. He wanted Amu to be happy, and if she truly one hundred percent was going to be happy in the old town, then he wouldn't stop her. But he wanted to hear it from her lips.

* * *

A/N: Ooook! Hope you enjoyed this. Anyone got guesses on who Yuki really is? What's in the box Ikuto's got? Anyone, anyone? Well you know the routine plz review and I'll love you forever!! Thanks for reading my story!!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Ok heres next chapter sorry for the delay. I had PSATs to take and then other things got in my way. SO please enjoy and thanks for all those wonderful reviews. Sorry I'm causing tears! T.T

* * *

Chapter 16

_Amu's POV_

It was dark. I was cold and shaking. Still half asleep I only groaned when I felt someone pick me up. Long slender arms heaving me from the bus seat, and down the isles, careful not to bump my legs.

"Its alright go back to sleep, Amu." I listened to the voice my mind groping for consciousness but I let myself spiral down into my dreams again, as if what awaited me was a comfort. I was wrong.

_"You left me Amu." Ikuto's voice was hard as he spoke to me. I stared at him tears prickling at my eyes. Our surroundings were hazy but we seemed to be standing on a hill. Green smudges were just out of eyes sight beneath us. _

_"I'm sorry." I was all I could manage. Why was I sorry, why was I here?_

_"You left me you broke your promise." I was confused now._

_"What promise? You broke yours!" I shouted blurry eyed. "You said you'd make me happy and you only hurt me."_

_"What are you talking about Amu?" He walked the few feet that separated us and placed his hand on my cheek. I sniffed looking up at him with large, confused eyes. What are you doing? I wanted to ask. _

_"Ikuto what are you…" My voice trailed off as his fingers slid the tears off my cheeks and brought me closer to him. He didn't say anything to me, just wrapped my arms around him and held me tight. His breath sunk into my hair and tickled my scalp. I could feel his smile touching my skin. I began to forget, to trust again at that moment. I leaned against him letting his scent surround me, draw me in and relax my body. It felt so nice to have his embrace warm around me. To feel his breath falling down on me again. I felt so right next to him._

_"Ikuto!" He shoved me away suddenly turning a smile that would have blinded anyone. I landed on my butt and looked up at him as he hugged and kissed the girl that had arrived. My heart pinched and my stomach dropped. That girl, she was back. She opened her arms and they slung around his neck as he neared her._

_"Ikuto?" I whispered staring up at him. He didn't look back at me, didn't say a word as he walked away hand and hand with her. I didn't exist in his world any longer. _

_:_

_:_

_**Normal POV**_

"Ikuto!" Amu lurched forward in the bed and slammed her head against another that had been hovering above worriedly.

"Holy crap Amu!" The other groaned landing on the back first. Amu groaned as well holding her head in her hands. Both were silent for a long time, till the other figure got up and clicked on the lamp next to the bed. She winced into the blinding light before her site cleared.

"Are you alright?" Kukai's face met Amu's and she just watched him for the longest time, like she didn't recongize him or, wasn't expecting him. She didn't even realize it when he reached up and brushed away the wetness that was drowning her face. She felt so numb inside and out.

The pained expression on her face was overwheling to Kukai. Memories of her kind smile, determined voice and gentle eyes flooded his mind. THis girl in front of him wasn't the same Amu he'd known. She was changed in so many ways.

"Come here Amu." He pulled her to his side and she rested her cheek on his shoulder without thinking, it was an instinctive choice. His shirt was smooth and soft against her face, it absorbed her tears, like it could absorb the sorrow and hopelessness she felt inside.

"I know things are going to be hard for you, but I'll always be there for you. I'll never leave you alone again." He said softly running his hand down her head.

"What's so funny." Kukai demanded when he felt her chuckle against his shoulder.

"You sound just like him." She mumbled but the tears were flowing like waterfalls.

"Who?" He regretted it the moment he said it. He knew who she was talking about.

"Ikuto. He said the same thing to me in so many words." She seemed calm even with her eyes pouring water. Her face was blank eyes staring, and fingers lightly gripping Kukai's jacket.

"He said so many things, did so many things," She hiccupped and Kukai realized that it had been the moment of calm before the storm. "I trusted him Kukai. Do you know how much that took? Do you know how hard it was to break down my defenses and allow him through?" She buried her teary face away from sight and sobbed against him. _Take the hurt away, take the pain away Kukai, I can't bear it all again._

Kukai shushed, and patted her back he tried to sooth her as best as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him, hugging him like her life depended on it. Kukai didn't try to pull away, didn't tell her to stop crying. He just sat there rocking her back and forth in his arms as she cried. He just wanted her to release it all, lighten the burden on him for a while.

_What do I do?_ He thought silently closing his eyes and when he opened them a single tear carved down his face. _I'm at fault for Amu's pain as much as the others, she deserves so much better then this. What do I do?_

_:_

_:_

"Where are we?" She asked after an hour of their silent torment. Kukai pulled her back a little to look at her puffy red eyes. Her eyes widened a little when she saw the small red rim under his eyes.

"The bus stopped for the night, found a hotel to stay at." Amu's eyes glanced past Kukai and took in the familiar sight of the hotel room. _It's the same one me and Ikuto stayed in, _Amu thought brushing her eyes with her sleeve.

"Do you want anything Amu?" Kukai asked letting her slide away from him. He felt a little sad as she did.

"What's with that look?" Amu asked. Kukai flushed and looked away.

"Nothing." He mumbled. She didn't move her eyes away from his face for what felt like a life time but when she did she closed them and sighed heavily.

"I think I'll go back to sleep." She leaned down and closed her eyes against the pillow's soft surface. She didn't want to believe Kukai had been crying, that she had caused him to feel her pain. She just wanted him to hold it, not take it into himself.

"Alright, I'm going to go something from snack machine, be right back." Amu made a noise and he smiled as he brought the blankets up around her. She seemed to be asleep instantly. He looked down at the side of the bed then back at her.

"Wait Amu, wake up for a sec." he shook her shoulder earning a growled groan and narrow eyed gaze.

"Hmm?" She asked but he grinned down at her anway.

"I got this for you when you weren't looking." He grinned as he produced a small item from the bag he'd stored away by the bed. Amu's eyes got a little larger and she looked up at him surprised.

"Kukai." She whispered taking the small stuffed animal from his hands. She held it in her hands her fingers tangling in the soft fur and looked back up with a tear resting on her eye lashes.

"Thank you." She mumbled pusing the stray away with her hand.

"Just hug that till i get back." He said grinning at her. She laid back down snuggling the little cat to her chest and Kuaki smiled sadly at her.

"Snack machine then right back." He whispered to an already sleeping girl.

:

:

In truth Kukai just wanted to the fresh air to think. Amu was hurt, scarred and it probably would be impossible for her trust anyone after all that she's been through. The betrayal of her friends was hard, but the one she loved. No, she wouldn't be the same now.

Kukai groaned throwing his head back as he ran his hands over his face. He wasn't cut out for this kind of thing. He was just a kid, he admitted grudgingly.

He walked out towards the lobby where the snack machines were but just before he got there he stopped behind one of the large, fake plants in the building.

"I don't want to get a room." That voice, it sounded so familiar. Kukai looked up at the check in counter and nearly lost his eyes in shock. But his eyes narrowed in anger that was beginning to boil quickly.

"Just shut up and get it. You have to rest, you have bags under your eyes. You haven't slept at all." A tiny girl with short brown hair said while rolling her eyes at the boy standing off to the side of her. They sounded like scrabbling silblings.

"She could be anywhere by now." He growled in return. Kukai could see the exhaustion on the boy's face and his growing anger began to dim and he listened closely to the conversation. He disteted each tone, and examined the emotions flowing through the words.

"We will find her, alright. Just take a pill and do some chilling. Thank you." The girl said taking two keys from the clerk, who smiled politely and watched them with a concerned expression as the girl turned to the other.

"Here you go, get some sleep." The girl ordered tossing one of the room keys to her company.

"Yuki, you don't understand this at all. I _have_ to find her." His voice sounded strained with the effort to hold back the emotion. The girl, Yuki, turned and regarded the other boy with a sad look. Kukai saw her coco brown eyes fill with the emotion and the sparkle as it reflected the lighting.

"Ikuto, we will find her and everything will be alright. I promise." She reached across the space and touched his arm. Ikuto's pale face lifted and his clouded gaze rested on her. "That's why you called me, you knew you'd need my help, if not for the actual finding, but the part that keeps you alive."

"Thanks Yuki." He said quietly.

"Hey isn't that what family is for." She flashed him a smile and lowered her hand.

"Lets go Ikuto."

* * *

A/N: Ok there it is, hope its good. Please review. Sorry again for the delayed update hectic life going on.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for delay just like didn't want to type that much I guess. Yes I know lazy but everyone gets that way sometimes….or a lot of times lol. Please enjoy this chapter !! And thanks so much for all the kind reviews!!

* * *

Chapter 17

_Amu walked into the royal gardens a smile upon her face, but it slid away quickly when she witnessed the guardians standing before her. Their eyes bore into her and Tadase stood in the front._

_"Where were you Amu?" Tadase asked titling his head to the side slightly. Amu's face crinkled in confusion._

_"I was outside." She snapped back. Tadase's tone and just the atmosphere around them made her feel uncomfortable._

_"You were with Ikuto, weren't you?" Tadase demanded his face painted with anger. _What is he doing? He can't still be mad?_ Amu thought staring at Tadase's face in complete confusion. After she found him with that other girl she'd broken up with him in front of the guardians the next day. He hadn't taken to kindly to that._

_"I don't see how that's your business." She said her voice quivering slightly when she looked for help from the others, but was left with none. They all looked so…betrayed and angry with her._

_"See I told you it was true." Tadase sneered tossing his head to the side to look at the others. Nadeshiko looked troubled, Yaya shocked and Kukai passively at the floor._

_"What's true?" Amu demanded frightened by her friends._

_"How could you Amu!" Yaya cried balling her hands in face as she wheeled on Amu._

_"Do what!" She cried right back feeling the burn of tears and betrayal inside her._

_"You're betraying us to Easter!" Amu's face convulsed. She almost laughed. She almost did._

_"You must be kidding!" She demanded looking from face to face and finally her gaze came to rest on a smirking Tadase._

_"You did this!" She shrieked throwing her hand towards him. The slap never reached his fair skin but Amu felt the burn of his touch as he caught her wrist._

_"You brought this upon yourself." He hissed close to her face so only she heard his venomous words, but the others were poisoned already. And nothing Amu could do for the next few weeks could change it. _

_:_

_:_

Amu's eyes fluttered open and the few tears that had been held back spilled over to dot her pillow with her pain. The room was dark and Amu let her eyes adjust to the darkness before she sat up.

A familiar scent tickled her nose and she felt her tears crawl slowly down her skin again as she huddled herself up in Ikuto's jacket. _Why did this have to happen?_ _I really do love him, and its making it twice as bad._

"Kukai?" Amu mumbled into the air but she was met silence.

"Kukai?" She said again a little louder as she slipped out of the bed. _Where did he go?_ She faintly remembered him saying something to her before she fell asleep but the words wouldn't form clearly in her mind.

The hall outside her room was quiet and she went unnoticed as she slipped from the room the jacket pulled tight around her and hood pulled up. She didn't really know where she was going but she felt the need to stretch her legs.

:

Amu found herself in the pool room just after a few minutes of wondering. The pool lights pointed upwards illuminated the entire room with wavy blue light. Amu moved towards the pool and sat on the edge letting her feet dangle into the chill waters as her mind wondered over her memories.

Tadase had managed to gain everyone's trust and turned them against Amu. They watched her every move and never left her alone for long. Surprisingly it wasn't the betrayal her friends had struck her with but the way Ikuto looked at her every time she saw him. The way his eyes looked pain when she told him to leave her alone. The worst had been when she said she hated him. She had cried all night long_. _Even then she had loved Ikuto, but she just hadn't realized it.

_"Lets run away and never look back."_ Those words vibrated in the emptiness of her heart as she realized just what her earlier dream had meant. She broke her promise to never look back. Not only had she looked back she had turned back.

"Um, hello?" Amu jumped startled by the soft, sweet voice besides her. She looked over at the feet of the visitor. They were small and painted with pink nail polish. So her visitor was another girl.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" The voice asked. Amu didn't say anything just shook her head and listened to the sound of the girl's feet splash into the water and her soft sigh as she leaned back.

"I needed this. Life's a stressful thing isn't it?" The girl asked turning her eyes to Amu's quiet figure. She saw it shake a little with silent laughter.

"Oh, I'm being very rude, my name is Yuki." The girl offered extending a slender hand towards Amu.

"Nice to meet you, too." Yuki laughed lightly as Amu stretched her hand out with out a word.

:

:

Kukai raced down the hall towards their room. He had to tell Amu that Ikuto was here. He had to tell her all that he _thought_ he knew and let her make the decision on whither or not she wanted to see him.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted bursting through the door but the room was empty. Kukai ran into the bathroom flipping on the light but no Amu.

"Damn it." He cursed quietly running back out of the room. _Where'd she go? Did something happen?_

"Amu!" Kukai shouted into the silent halls completely unaware of the attention he was attracting. His mind distracted by the several horrible things that could have happened to Amu.

"Amu where are you!" Kukai shouted again his voice echoing through the hall and drowning the quick footsteps coming up behind him.

"Hey kid!" Kukai turned around as someone shouted and felt a fist collide with his cheek. The world titled up sharply as Kukai fell to the ground his face burning with the contact.

"Where is she!" Kukai looked up dazed as his attacker grabbed his shirt in his fist and shouted into his face.

"Where is Amu!" Ikuto shouted angrily.

:

:

"Did you hear someone shouting?" Yuki asked looking at the doors leading out in the hall way. She looked back at her silent companion to see her shake her head.

"So why are you not in your room? What has life done to drive you down here?" Yuki laughed lightly and produced a small smile. The silence seemed to thicken around them and it weighed heavily on Yuki. Maybe she shouldn't have asked.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to pry." Yuki apologized quickly. She started to get up when she heard a soft, sad voice.

"I'm in love." Was the soft reply. Yuki watched the hunched form and realized the person huddled inside that jacket was a girl maybe five or so years younger then herself.

"Love hurts sometime sweetie." Yuki said gently feeling like she should comfort this girl.

"I thought he loved me too, but he didn't." Yuki was disturbed by the amount of despair in her voice.

"Go ahead, and tell me everything that happened." Yuki said gentle putting her arm around the small girl.

"We ran away together. From the town that was hurting me. He didn't have to come with me, but he said he wanted to." Yuki's head cocked to the side. Something about this sounded very familiar.

"Then what happened?"

"We came to this town, he said he had friends here. We got an apartment, and he got a job and everything was going great. Then…then one of the people from our old town came back." Yuki's eyes widened as her arm tightened around the girl. _This couldn't be Ikuto's girl?_ She looked down hoping a glimpse of the girl's face but it was shadowed by the hood.

"He wanted me to go home with him. But I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with…the boy that ran away with me. I wanted to stay with him, because I loved him. He was the only thing that made me happy." The girl sniffled and her small hands dashed up to her hidden face, when it was replaced in her lap again it held the sparkle of tears.

"What happened? Why did you leave this boy?" Yuki whispered softly.

"I…I saw him with someone else. I-I know him. He-he doesn't act that way with people. He-he was smiling and laughing and…hugging her. He-He just…I-I…" The girl couldn't speak anymore and Yuki pulled her against her chest stroking her jacketed back till she was calmer.

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"No-No…" Was the sobbed response.

"You didn't give him a chance to explain himself?" Again the girl shook her head. Yuki chewed her tongue as she listened to the girl cry softly besides her.

"I think, if I was in your position I would go and find him, and let him explain why he did such an awful thing. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding." Yuki ventured feeling the girl shift and then pull away.

"But what if I was wrong? I couldn't go back after leaving him like I did." Yuki's eyes widened a little as Amu turned to face her companion. Amu's eyes went large as well.

"You…" Her voice trailed off and tears bulged in her eyes.

"It was you. You were the one with Ikuto." Amu nearly sobbed.

"Now, wait Amu. Let me explain everything." Yuki said quickly grabbing onto the girl's arm.

"Amu!" Her head whipped around as she saw a blur race past the pool doors.

"Kukai?" Amu stood to her feet and stared towards the doors listening for his voice again.

"Amu where are you! He's going to kill me! Come out!" Another blur ran pass the door and this one was a familiar dark blue shade.

"Oh Ikuto you idiot. Come on Amu." Yuki grabbed the girl's hand and they ran out of the pool room in fast pursuit of Ikuto and his intended murder victim, Kukai.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay again but at least I finally finished it! Please review I love you all when you do! This story has the most reviews out of all my stories I'm so glad you like it so much to review 160 times!! XD


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews people! Hope you enjoy this chapter sorry for the delay again but I'm trying I swear!

* * *

Chapter 18

_Amu's POV_

Ikuto. Ikuto's running around this hotel trying to murder Kukai, because of me. He's looking for me. He left the town, came looking for me. _He came for me!_

I glanced to my side at the girl whose hand gripped my jacket…Ikuto's jacket. It was like she thought I'd run. And I might just do that. That's who I am. A runaway. That's all I ever did, run away from my problems. But Ikuto.

I looked ahead of us again, but Ikuto wasn't in sight. I heard Yuki growl under her breath. She looked down at me wearily then released the jacket slowly watching me with her intense eyes.

"Ikuto!" I flinched as she cupped her hands and shouted his name down the hallway. I was sure this hotel would never let us back here ever again.

No response came to her call. Even though I was scared to face Ikuto I longed to hear his voice again. And I hated myself more then I ever have before.

::

_::(__**normal POV**_**)**

"I can't believe we lost him!" Yuki growled frustrated as she looked up and down both halls that they now stood alone in. She'd called to him several more times but he had gotten to far away to hear her. He it could three floors up or on the other side of the hotel by now.

"Does it really matter?" Amu said quietly. She tugged on her jacket, which Yuki had attached herself to again. Yuki looked down with a frown at Amu and sighed.

"Yes it does. You have no idea how much you hurt him." That made Amu's head snapped up and the tears bunched together on her lashes.

"You don't know anything." Amu whispered back her eyes full of pain and anger.

"I don't even know who you are! I left because of you!" She shrieked at Yuki finally managing to tear her arm away. She didn't want to feel sorry anymore, she didn't want the remorse, the guilt. She wanted to be angry and Yuki was first in line. Yuki made to grab the jacket again but she missed and Amu managed to put a distance between them.

"Amu if you would just let me explain that…" Yuki started realizing she was losing this battle. The look on Amu's face was enough to make Yuki worried.

"No! I'm tired of people trying to 'explain' things to me. I'm just so tired of it all!" Amu sobbed.

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted dashing away down the hall. Yuki watched her go knowing she should probably follow but she needed to find Ikuto first. She didn't want to have to break her cousin out of jail for beating a little kid to death in the name of love.

::

::

"Ikuto just stop!" Kukai shouted blocking his face with his arms as Ikuto slammed him against a wall. Ikuto's face was in a fury that Kukai had never seen before, but he could also see that the fury was only a thin mask hiding his desperation.

"Where is she?" He demanded in a low hiss.

"I don't know, she wasn't in the room." Kukai said quickly. Ikuto growled at him then thrust him back into the wall and stepped back a few paces. He paced running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Just tell me this." Kukai said making Ikuto halt, but he didn't look up.

"Who is she?"

"Who's who?" Ikuto snarled.

"That girl you were with the day Amu left." Ikuto went very still suddenly and Kukai saw a realization dawn in his midnight blue eyes.

"Yuki. She left because of Yuki?" He whispered his voice strained, unbelieving.

"Who is she?" Kukai repeated. Ikuto turned to Kukai a half crazed look dominating his features.

"She's my cousin. She's the one that has helped us since we got here." Kukai could only stare in shock. How had hey gotten it so wrong?

"Why didn't Amu know her? And why were you with her that day?" Kukai pressed on making sure he didn't make the same mistake again. Ikuto ran a hand through his hair looking skeptical. He eyed Kukai for a moment then sighed softly and sat down across from him and hung his head.

"She is the local jeweler. I gave her something to size." Ikuto mumbled quietly. "Amu never met her because I never got around to it, and I didn't want Yuki to ruin things by opening her big mouth."

"What was she sizing?" Kukai asked now out of pure curiosity. Ikuto dug into his pocket and tossed a small box at Kukai. His eyes widened and went even larger as he opened it.

"You were going to—" Kukai stuttered.

"Yep, I was…" His voice trailed off sadly. "Was." With that statment Ikuto had never felt the need to cry more, then at that very moment. _Amu...._

* * *

A/N: OOOOOO….lol sorry for cliffy and shortness but I figured an update was better then no update! Soooo please review and I'll try to update soon!!!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Aw!! Thanks for all those reviews people, sorry for the delay's had parties and dances to attend and a sleep over tonight!! So I'm doing an update to make you all happy.

* * *

Chapter 19

"Yeah I was," His voice trailed off sadly. "Was." Kukia's eyes bulged and the fist of guilt punched him square in the guilt. He even grunted at the blow that over took him suddenly. _Was? Oh my god what have I done? I shouldn't have come, shouldn't have taken Amu away from him. I've ruined both of their lives._

"Are you crying?" Ikuto's voice startled the smaller boy. He was even more startled by the cool weight on his cheeks. Kukai wiped at his face furiously wiping the two tears that had fallen. Both were filled with over whelming pain and regret. One for Amu, and one for Ikuto.

"Of course not." Kukai said stubbornly and turned his back on Ikuto only to come face to face with a small girl that looked around Ikuto's age. Kukai recognized her as the one that had been with Ikuto. Her short brown hair flipped off her shoulders like a slide, and her dark brown eyes stared back at him almost sadly.

"What's this shit about '_Was'_?" She snapped moving her gaze from Kukai's to slap Ikuto's lowered face with it. Ikuto chuckled bitterly and Kukai saw Yuki's face sag.

"Ikuto, I found her." Kukai looked back and saw that Ikuto was on his feet in the motions of stepping forward but he remained frozen where he was. His eyes wide and staring demanded more from Yuki.

"Is…is she alright?" He managed to whisper quietly.

"No Ikuto. No you have a lot of damage control to take care of." Yuki said sadly. She hated to see her cousin like this. He'd always been one of her best friends while growing up. And one thing she could always remember was he was always sad, even when he smiled. She had never seen a true mile on his face until Amu arrived in his life. The way his eyes had lit up at the soft spoken taste of her name on his lips.

"And am I to assume you're the one that took that poor girl from Ikuto?" Yuki's gaze snapped back to Kukai like a whip and he jumped.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered feeling extremely small.

"Then you better find her and bring some sense to her." Yuki's eye brows arced.

"Why are you still here!" She thrust her hand out pointing in a random direction and Kukai took off quickly.

Yuki watched the boy race down the hall like Hell hounds were at his heels. She found herself giggling, but they stopped when Ikuto's face blocked her view.

"Yuki what did you say to her. Tell me everything." Ikuto pleaded.

::

::  
::

Amu finally stopped running when she felt her chest burning and air refused to come into her small body. She leaned against the wall and slid down it leaving tear streaks against the paint. _Why? _Why did the universe insist on torturing her?What crime had she committed to deserve this?

Amu's body felt hollow. Like beneath the skin was just, nothing. Her heart felt cold and weak inside her. She just felt so weak. Because even though she didn't want to be near him, didn't want his voice next to her, or his arms around her, she _did_ want all those things. She knew she shouldn't, she shouldn't want him, but she did so bad.

"Oh, Ikuto I love you." She sobbed quietly finally falling to the side. Her body shook with silent sobs and when she went still her mind slipped into a dream where she would wake screaming.

::

::

Ikuto walked the halls alone his eyes searching for any glimpse of the one person in the world that meant everything to him. The last time he'd seen her face seemed like a hundred life times ago. He felt empty without her little body next to him. Her smile on his face to warm him in the mornings. He _needed _Amu. He wouldn't be able to live on without her.

_"You go find that girl and you set things straight for her!" Yuki said shoving her finger into his shoulder. Ikuto nodded slowly and turned to walk away from her._

_"Ikuto!" Her shout slowed, then stopped him._

_"Don't you dare let her go." She shoved the small box into his hands and closed his fingers over it. "She does love you Ikuto." Yuki's eyes filled with soft tears but Ikuto turned away before he saw them fall._

_"Thank you Yuki." He whispered walking away._

::

::

"Amu where are you?" Ikuto asked aloud and then like magic she appeared. He blinked, and stopped. The world that had been quiet before went completely silent.

"Amu?" _Why wasn't she moving?_ He rubbed his eyes trying to wipe the illusion away but she was there. She was really there! _But why isn't she moving? _His panicked thoughts demanded.

"Amu!" His call raced five seconds ahead of him as he dashed towards her still body. She touched her shoulder but she didn't respond. He ignored the tingling that dashed up his arm.

"Amu? Sweet heart, wake up." He whispered shaking her shoulder. He felt himself smiling at the _sweet heart_ and laughed a little too.

He rolled her over onto her side and looked down at her angel face. It was streaked with tears, but she never looked so beautiful as she did at that minute. Her chest rose and fell slowly before his eyes and realized she was just sleeping. He carefully picked her up in arms and cradled her against his chest as he walked towards his room.

* * *

A/N: Ok sorry for the kinda cliffy again! I tried to dis-own the cliffy's but I have to leave and I wanted to update for you all first so here you go!!! Please review I'm sooo happy from all of you for all the reviews. I feel so loved and confident! I love you all!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: OMG!!! Thank you all so much!! I can't believe I have 230 + reviews!! I love you all so much!! Thank you, thank you thank you!!! Please enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 20

_Amu' POV_

_"Amu, sweet heart wake up now." I could hear his voice. It was so close, so soft. _

_"Where are you?" I wanted to say but my lips wouldn't open. I couldn't see anything but darkness._

_"Wake up Amu." He said again. His voice seemed to be growing quieter every time he spoke. _

_"Don't leave Ikuto! I love you please stay with me!" But I just lay motionless. My invisible bonds holding me down as he disappeared from me. _

_"Amu…"_

I felt my heart quicken just a second before I sprang up in bed screaming. The darkness around me grasped me and held me tightly by the arms. I felt the fingers of reality dig into my flesh and burn me with its truth.

"No. No, no, no. Please." I sobbed aloud covering my face with my hands. I wanted to return to my dreams. The ones where Ikuto held me in his arms and kissed my skin. Told me he loved me, and promised never to leave. I wanted those dreams back. Not the nightmare that was my life.

I leaned forward wanting to rest my head on my knees but instead I felt something soft and warm touch my face. I went stiff and my heart raced. Then slowly I realized just exactly what and who it was. Tears ran down my cheeks drowning themselves as they contacted against Ikuto's chest.

"Amu…" He whispered softly into my ear. Reality hadn't been holding me, it had been Ikuto. My wonderful, wonderful Ikuto.

"I'm dreaming." I whispered as his fingers released my arms and pressed against my back.

"No Amu." He responded lightly into my ear. I laughed bitterly, but clutched to his chest.

"I'm always dreaming when something good's happening." I said closing my eyes against his heart, letting it beat against my face.

"So were you always dreaming when you were with me?" He asked. I shivered as his breath tickled my ear.

"I must have." I whispered quietly nuzzling my face closer to him.

"If anyone has been dreaming it would have been me." I opened my eyes as his voice tickled me again.

"Wh-" He pulled back putting a slender finger to my lips to silence me.

"Let me finish." He shifted on the bed and a light burst from the dark suddenly making me cringe away.

I felt the tears come together on my lashes and attempt to blind me from his face. His hand reached out brushing them away before cupping the side of my face and smiling sadly into my eyes.

"I must have be dreaming, you know why Amu?" I shook my head dumbly. "Because there is no way that someone so perfect, so beautiful could have been with me. No way you were ever mine." I saw the sadness in his eyes and couldn't stop the tears from falling. I had to cover my mouth to keep from sobbing. He just watched me his hand moving tears away as they fell and the other running down the side my head.

"I-Ikuto…" I reached out my arms, ready to hold him and never let go. He smiled at me his face so handsome as he leaned towards me. I closed my eyes ready for the contact of his body against mine but I never felt it. I landed face first into the sheets. My head shot up and tears leapt away from my face.

"Ikuto?" I whimpered curling into a ball.

"_Ikuto_!" I screamed as I fell into darkness again. It was dream, a dream. Nothing was real anymore.

::

::

Ikuto sat on the edge of the bed his eyes watching Amu squirm in the sheets. His face was pulled down, sagging with the weight of hurt. Pain, love, everything pulled against him till he thought he couldn't stand any longer. The only one that kept him afloat was Amu and she sinking.

"Amu, sweet heart its alright. Wake up now." Ikuto murmured gently stroking the tear streaked skin with his finger. She felt cold to his touch, nothing like the warm, blush filled skin he loved.

"_Ikuto…"_ She moaned in her sleep as more tears pushed through her closed lids and slid towards his awaiting fingers. The sound of his name brought a pain to his heart. She sounded so sad when she said his name.

"Amu, wake up." He said gently again, but the strain in his voice was so loud and rough in his ears. He touched her shoulder and shook it lightly. Waking her gently would be better.

She didn't open her eyes but she stilled beneath his hand. He sighed as he watched her breath deep and even.

"Amu, I want you to open your eyes. Look at me. Please Amu." Ikuto whispered lowering down so his lips brushed against her ear. He waited, waited but she still did not move.

Moving her head carefully he looked down into her beautiful face. A small, barely visible, smile crossed his lips and leaned down. Her lips were soft, like he remembered, but cold. He just lightly touched his to hers, wanting so much more, but he settled for that.

"Amu?" He pulled back and saw her eyes flutter open. He felt himself smiling as he watched her.

"Get away from me." Her small voice was a fog horn in his ears and truck in the face. He leaned back sitting up his eyes wide.

"What?" His voice shook slightly and he stilled it but closing his mouth as Amu sat up. She wasn't even looking at him. Her eyes scanned around the room and found the lamp besides the bed. She flicked it on and slipped from the blankets. He was too stunned, and too hurt to say anything as she walked right pass him and into the bathroom. He heard the water turn on and splashing.

He'd barely recovered an ounce of himself when she reappeared in the door way. Her eyes were rimmed with red lines, water dripped from her face, or perhaps it was tears that touched the carpet below.

"Are you really there?" She squeaked her voice nearly cracking. Ikuto's head bobbed.

"Don' go…" She whispered squeezing her eyes shut. He stood up wobbling over to her as he tried to shake off the pain of her earlier words.

He stood in front of her his hands limp at his sides as he waited for her to open her eyes again and look at him. Everything slowed as she slowly smoothed out her face and lifted her heavy lids. Ikuto's body stood before her like the angel/ demon of her dreams. Being away just two days and he'd been there every time she'd closed her eyes. And now he was still there, and her eyes were wide open.

"Ikuto…" She stared up into his eyes and saw how miserable he felt. He'd be shocked if he knew how well she could see into his soul at the very moment.

"Amu." She struggled with herself. She wanted to rush into his arms, hold him and tell him how much she loved him but she held back.

"Do you know why I left?" Was her tear laced question.

* * *

A/N: Ok there you go. Another cliffy isn't it? Sorry just happened that way. Please review and THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU THAT DO!!!!!!! I'll try and update soon but I have another project I'm starting for Nation Novel Writing Month. So please bare with the updates as they come! I'll try and do it soon!! Thanks for reading!!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: OMG!! XD Thank you all for the ubber kind reviews! I'm gonna get a big head from you all! But I'm so happy you are enjoying my story. Here's an Amuto chapter just for you all! Thank you again!!!

* * *

Chapter 21

_"Do you know why I left Ikuto?"_

"You left because of Yuki." Amu's eyes widened in a moment of surprise.

"How did-"

"That kid told me." Ikuto cut in. Amu's eyes widened even larger and her face went pale suddenly.

"Kukai…Is he alright? Yuki…we were in the pool…He was." Ikuto's body tensed up before her eyes and his face went hard.

"Just shut up Amu. You always assume things that aren't true." Amu's bulged _even_ larger and she opened her mouth to shout angrily back at him but his lips covered hers before she could even think of the first word to hurl between the small space that separated them.

Her world spun as Ikuto's lips moved against hers. His hands clutched her back and head to him and Amu felt herself tipping backwards. She wrapped her arms around his back and let herself fall to the floor below.

"A-are you alright?" He asked breaking the kiss with a gasp as they both hit the floor. Amu's eyes were filled with tears and she nodded her head.

"I'm fine Ikuto." She sniffed quietly her face scrunching together in the effort to back the sparkling tears.

"Amu. Amu." He whispered her name running his hand through her hair as he hovered over her. _My Amu, my sweet, sweet Amu._ He really had wanted to say but her name was all that passed his lips.

"I-Ikuto w-who is Y-Yuki?" She whispered squeezing her eyes shut. She was so afraid of the answer. So afraid that she was still dreaming. She was just so afraid.

"She's my cousin, you idiot." Ikuto laughed lowering his lips to hers once more. Amu didn't resist she pushed her lips back against his letting him control the kiss. His warm, sweet lips pushed against hers and when he felt her relax into the kiss he moved his mouth, opening and closing against hers. Amu moaned into the kiss as she pulled him down against her. She just wanted to feel his body against hers, wanted to hold him in her arms. The soft firmness of his body she held against her chest. She'd missed the feel of his skin against her face, the strong smell of him invaded her nose and she promised herself she would never leave again.

Finally Ikuto broke the kiss for the need air was turning them both blue. He tried to sit up and Amu was dragged up with him, because she wouldn't release his shirt.

"I-Ikuto I-I s-s-so s-s-sorry." Amu started to sob into his shoulder as her whole body shook. Ikuto felt his heart pinch and gut clench as he cradled her against him. He pressed her face against his shoulder and leaned his head on hers.

"Shhh, its alright Amu. I'm here now. Its alright." He whispered feeling the closest thing he would have to tears cloud in his eyes.

::

::

"I'm sorry my cousin tried to kill you." Yuki said as she and Kukai walked back towards her room. Neither had managed to find Amu or Ikuto so they must have found each other.

"Yeah me too." Kukai grumbled rubbing his sore jaw where Ikuto had punched him. Yuki saw this and stopped to face him.

"Let me see, kid." She grasped his jaw making him wince and expected the bruise through narrow eyes.

"You'll be fine, this will help though." What she did next make Kukai cherry red and left him stuttering after her.

Kukai felt his eyes go wide as her face became larger. It hurt at first as her cool lips pressed against the bruise but as they lingered there the pain began to fade and then it stopped hurting all together and all he could feel was the soft, cooling touch of her round lips on his jaw.

"All better. Lets go kid." Yuki said acting like she'd done the most natural thing in the world.

"W-What! Why did you do that!" Kukai demanded rushing to catch up with Yuki.

"Because it looked nasty and I made it feel better." She shrugged but her eyes were sparkling with amusement. " Haven't you ever heard of kissing it better?" She arched her brows at him which turned his face even darker and she laughed.

"You're alright kid. Come on." She stuck the key into her room and opened the door to find Ikuto cradling Amu against his chest.

"Oh!" She gasped as he looked up into the light that spilled into the room. A smile crossed his lips before he lowered his head back into Amu's hair.

"What? What is it?" Kukai demanded trying to see past Yuki.

"Nothing lets go." She grasped Kukai by the hand and closed the door before he could see in.

"What was it?" He demanded again. Half his mind was wondering about the room, the other half was screaming about the contact with their hands.

"Its fine. Take me to your room." Yuki said and Kukia stared at her. Her eyes were full of tears that were being held back by her happy smile. _She's really sensitive,_ he thought watching her with new eyes.

"What the hell are you staring at? Take me there I need to lie down." She smacked the back of his head and he grinned at her.

"This way." Kukai said squeezing their fingers together. Yuki made a startled sound and looked down as Kukai dragged her away from her room. She felt herself smiling as she took a place besides the boy who was only two years younger then herself.

* * *

A/N: Ok theres your update. Sorry for shortness but I'm kinda tired and I need to ket back to my other writing. So please review and thanks for reading!!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Here you go sorry for delay! Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22

_Amu POV_

I felt something moving against my hair and I awoke with a snap of my eyes. Blindness over took me and I felt my heart race before I realized that I was just in the dark. Blinking a few times I saw the outline of light coming through the closed curtains. My golden eyes grazed everything around me and I remembered we had stopped at a hotel last night.

That's when I felt something moving against my neck as well and it traveled up into my hair. My body went stiff in surprise.

"Did I scare you Amu?" Ikuto's voice was sweet, loving and he spoke right to my heart. I then realized that Ikuto was in the bed with my back pressed against his chest, with one arm around my waist the other resting beneath his head. I turned my head looking up at him as my eyes blinked rapidly to clear the tears. His smile was like a dream. So handsome, so beautiful, so very kind.

"I-Ikuto." My voice cracked under the love that was pressed into his name. He saw this in my eyes and brushed my forehead with his fingers.

"No more tears." He commanded in a whisper as his face lowered closer to mine.

"I-I'm not dreaming?" I whispered fighting with the tears that threatened to disobey Ikuto gentle command.

"No, Amu. You're wide awake." He chuckled lightly bouncing his chest against my back.

"Prove it." I demanded. His face titled to the side and his smile became crooked.

"And how can I do that my love?" He asked still stroking my face lightly.

"Kiss me." I whispered. I felt the blood rush up to my face to stain my pale skin.

"I have no problem with that." He smirked and lowered his face down against mine. I kept my eyes wide open as his forehead touched mine, because when ever I closed my eyes he disappeared I didn't want him to this time.

His nose brushed against mine and I opened my lips to drag in a breath and as I did it seemed I pulled his lips down with the air. I tired to keep my eyes open, tried to keep his dazzling blue eyes in my hold, but my eyes refused and fluttered close.

His lips were warm, and soft against mine. I felt him turning me so it wouldn't be so awkward of a kiss. His hands touched my back stroking it lightly with his finger tips. He caressed my lips with his making my stomach flutter and heart race.

When he pulled back I leaned forward not willing to let the moment be shattered. He chuckled and let me breath for a moment before his lips found mine again. I placed my hands against his shoulders and felt the bare, soft skin between my hands. My hands ran pass his shoulders pressed into his back then found their way into his hair. I tangled my fingers through it loving the silky softness of his hair.

"Amu…" He broke the kiss causing both of us to gasp for air. My face was stained, his just smiled at me as his pulled air into his body.

"I love you Ikuto. I love you." I closed my eyes and sobbed it to him. I felt the weight of that secret lift off my heart and soar through the air. I took me a few seconds to realize that he hadn't said it back. My heart stopped dead and I thought it would explode. My eyes creaked up the lashes un-wanting to part and reveal that he did not love me back.

His eyes looked glazed, foggy and faraway. My heart sank; it fell from its hold in my rib cage and bled against my insides. I loosened my arms from him and found myself slipping from his embrace.

I found the strength to roll onto my back and stared up at the ceiling as the tears jumped from my lashes and slid down my face. I could feel his eyes still fogged and staring at the mattress where I had been just a second ago. His hand was still outstretched and his fingers were barely resting against my hip now.

"Amu?" My hiccups started at that quiet sound and I found his face hovering over mine. His body maneuvered over me and I found myself caged between his arms and legs.

"I said no more tears." He whispered, but he didn't reach down to brush them away.

"I-I'm so-sorry I-I sai-d th-at." I hiccupped scrubbing away my tears.

"Why?"

"What?" I asked as his face scowled down at me.

"Why are you sorry you said that? Is it not true?" I felt the surprise move against my eyes and saw that sadness had crept into the corners of his eyes and was slowing working towards the core of his eyes.

"It…it is true Ikuto. I love you." I replied lifting my hand to loosen one more tear from my cheek.

"I love you Amu. I love you more then anything in the world." I gasped tears springing against my lashes as my hands shot up to my mouth.

"Don't tell me you didn't know that?" He asked staring down at me gently. I shook my head from side to side.

"Damn Amu you really are thick sometimes." He laughed placing one hand against my head.

"Well you are too." I snapped back feeling my heart racing in my chest. _He loves me! He really loves me!_

"I love you Amu." He whispered making my face warm.

"I love you too Ikuto." I replied feeling a smile graze my lips. Then my eyes shot wide and my face explode.

"Ikuto you pervert!" I shouted shoving him off of me. His laughter filled the room as I smoothed down my shirt again. I looked over at him laying on his back my face red and flustered.

His head turned on the pillow filling my eyes with a happy smile, a true smile.

"You know I was just playing with you." He crooned wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me down on his chest. I looked up at him and faked a glare.

"That was still not funny Ikuto."

"I thought it was." He smirked. I shook my head but found that the smile had never slipped away.

We stayed like that for a long time. I almost fell asleep to the deep even rhythm of his breathing, but somehow I always managed to struggle and keep my eyes open. Then softly I spoke up.

"Are we going home Ikuto?"

"Of course not." I lifted my head and sat up confusion scribbled across my face.

"What?" I demanded.

"I'm taking you back to town first, to see if your little friend was telling the truth." I felt my eyes water again but I didn't cry. "Then one more place, that one's a secret, then we can go home." He sat up as well and put his hand in my hair. I closed my eyes as he brought his lips to mine. _I love you so much._

* * *

A/n: Ok there you go sorry for the delay but be happy you got a chapter cause I wasn't going to work on it all during November but since I'm such a nice person I decide to Amuto it up lol!! Please review and thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: ok I'm sorry for not updating but Nanowrimo controlled my life lol. Please enjoy this chapter tried to make it specially good for you all as an apology and long too. So enjoy, review and thank you for being patient with me ^o^

* * *

Chapter 23

It was a dreamy feeling that consumed Amu the next morning when her eyes opened slowly. To wake up in the arms of the man she loved was a reality her body couldn't seem to handle. Things often went wrong with Amu when she accepted that they were going good. She was afraid to accept and really truly admit this was real, because she didn't want to lose it. She didn't want to lose the amazingly handsome face sleeping inches from hers. Didn't want the steady beat of his hot breath to be removed from her cold face. And she definitely didn't want the absence of his heart beat against her palm as she leaned towards him. Her eyes slipped closed as she nuzzled her face against the space between his chest and neck. _I love you my perfect dream._ Amu thought silently and she was genuinely surprised when she reopened her eyes to find he was still there.

Ikuto stirred against her and his lips found the tip of her ear and pressed to it with a tenderness that melted her heart into a pool that seeped through her body.

"Morning." Ikuto whispered his silky voice tickling Amu's senses like feathers. She pulled back from the closeness she'd shared with him and looked up into his face her eyes locking with his in an instant.

"Morning." She replied softly staring with golden eyes that were large and in love.

"Are you alright?" Ikuto asked sliding a strand of pink hair from her face and curling it around her tiny ear with gentle fingers.

"Yes." She replied her voice nothing more then a whisper in the air around them.

"Good." He smirked at her letting his finger trace the curve of her face and eventually titling her chin upwards towards him. His eyes twinkled in delight as she smiled and lifted her face upward to meet his sweet lips.

The small group of teens had traveled to the town yesterday arriving late in the night. How ironic it felt to have the beautiful night sky shine down on the town that had caused so much grief for her. Amu and Ikuto thought it best to take up at a hotel again, while Yuki and Kukai disappeared without a word into the crowds and didn't return. Ikuto wondered where they went but it didn't matter as much as Amu's happiness did. She had looked scared when they had arrived in town. Her hand shook in his. _Its alright Amu, I'm right here with you_. He had spoken softly to her drawing her fingers to his lips and kissing them till she had stilled in his arms.

"Are you sure you don't want to take me home, we could skip this go straight home?" Amu whispered an hour ago as they still lay together on the bed staring and stroking with gentleness neither knew could exist. Ikuto loved how the word home rolled off her lips. She didn't call this place home, and for some reason that just made Ikuto's heart burn for her.

"You can't go back till you take care of the past, or it'll never let go of you." Ikuto mumbled running his fingers across her bright pink hair. She sighed and nodded.

"I guess your right."

"Come on get up lazy butt." Ikuto said rolling over so he was supported above her. He smirked as her face highlighted and she grabbed his arms in surprise. The bare skin of his arms flexed at her touch and she wanted to laugh, but she bit it back with a glare.

"I can't with you on top of me like this." She responded trying to keep the embarrassment from her voice. This was the perfect time to embarrass her.

"I don't have to get off." He whispered his voice all low and soft. Amu's face went a very unnatural shade of red and she dug her nails into his arm and glared viciously.

"Aw you really want to get up then?" Ikuto pouted smirking even wider as her face continued to get red to her ears.

"No I don't want to get up. But I can't go home till we do this and I really want to go home so…" She got an evil gleam in her eyes and Ikuto looked down cautiously at her but he didn't understand her intent till it was too late.

"Get off." She grabbed his arms and rolled him over with surprising strength and he felt his eyes widen as the bed suddenly disappeared from beneath them. They both crashed to the floor with a thud that shook the room. Amu burst out into giggle fits when she saw the dazed look in Ikuto's eyes.

"That wasn't very cute." Ikuto grumbled looking at her with midnight blue eyes that faked irritation.

"Well don't tell me to do something then expect me to do it when you aren't letting me." Amu said shrugging her shoulders as she climbed off Ikuto's chest and tried to smooth own her hair. He made a grab for her arm but she stepped back sticking her tongue out at him.

Ikuto muttered under his breath and Amu grinned at him as she disappeared towards the bathroom with her bag on her shoulder. She knew he was playing and wasn't really mad at her and as revenge for her little 'trick' on him he scared her by pounding on the door when she got in the shower. He still could hear her screech echoing in his ears an hour later, as well as his laughter.

::

Kukai woke up to a pounding on his bedroom door. It echoed in the empty space of his room and seemed to pound directly on his brain. He rolled over on his stomach and looked at the door with sleepy eyes.

"What?" He grumbled with a yawn staring at the door like it would open on eye command.

"You need to get up you lazy kid!" He recognized the voice on the other side of the door and half smiled, half continued drooling on his pillow. He was so tired not even her voice could provoke him from bed.

"No…." He yawned closing his eyes and ignoring the sound of the door open and small petite feet shuffling towards him.

"You must be kidding." He cracked open his eyes again and they shot wide when he saw the face large and close to his. Yuki giggled behind her hand as the younger boy jumped sky high nearly falling off the other side of the bed. He'd knew she had been coming but hadn't expected her face to be completely obscuring his view when he looked.

"Nice bed head." She laughed pointing to his random hair which stuck out all over his head. Kukai patted at it and avoided eye contact. He wanted to point out some flaw with her this morning but as he snuck a glance she was perfect as ever. Her usual flippy hair was straightened flat to her shoulders. Her milky skin smooth and flawless and the clothes she wore were sized to perfection against her figure.. He felt his face heating and looked away again quickly.

"Why do I have to get up!" Kukai whined with a slight rosy face sitting up on his knees and avoiding looking at the giggling girl. He tried to act annoyed but she saw through him with soft brown eyes.

"Because you have to take me to the others." His eyes shot up and looked at a sober looking Amu in the doorway. Behind her Ikuto was staring down at her head, his hands in his pockets and eyes glazed sadly. Kukai stared at them, glanced at Yuki and nodded towards Amu.

"Alright." Amu nodded once and disappeared down the hall her foot steps quiet on the wooden floors. Ikuto's eyes followed her but he didn't follow after he instead looked back into the room at Yuki kneeling by the boy's bed and the boy sitting there.

"I don't want this to go badly, so don't let it." Ikuto's voice was low and Kukai felt a chill creep across his shoulders. Yuki sighed at her cousin and turned a frown his way.

"Don't scare the kid Ikuto." She scolded. He looked at her his eyes calm and an exact replica of the empty expression he used to wear before he became involved with Amu. The two cousins stared at each other blue against brown. Kukai looked between them his face crinkling in confusion. Her head twisted one way, then another and Ikuto's cocked off to the side. Then suddenly Yuki smiled bright and turned the dazzling smile back to Kukai.

"Come get up." She slapped her hand down on his shoulder making him wince as she danced out of the room patting Ikuto on the chest lightly as she passed.

"Oooh Amu!" She called with a carefree voice that spilled down the hall after the slightly depressed girl.

"What just happened?" Kukai asked rubbing his shoulder and looking at the older boy in confusion. Ikuto just smirked putting his hands into his pockets and closing them around the small box he'd carried with him for what seemed like a hundred life times.

"Nothing much." Then he turned and left leaving the boy to drown in a growing pool of confusion around him.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter the confrontation! :D Ok there you go so so so so so sorry for the horrible delay but Nano Wrimo is over and you should be happy to know I did it ^.^ 50,000 in 30 days very proud of myself here lol. So you know the drill please review and I'll be updating soon hopefully. Thanks so much for reading and hoped you enjoyed :D


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: So sorry for delay but here is the next chapter. Please review and I'll try and update soon again. I just need some time to fight against this AMUTO block I'm having at the time. I blame Nano .. But please enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 24

The day was cloudy and cold against Amu's back and she felt the first little spatter of cold rain drops smack against her face suddenly. She flinched away from the chillness and rubbed it away with the tips of her black sweater. She looked to each side of her and as she saw the empty spaces and she had never felt so alone. She imagined Ikutos cool smile on her right, Kukai's thumbs up and cheery laugh on her right. One deep breath forced its way through her nose and into her body. Walking across the threshold Amu felt the weight of the world crush against her body and three sets of surprised eyes swiveled her way in unison.

::

_One hour ealier_

His foot steps clunked against the wooden stairs and his hands were shoved lazily into his pockets. His eyes half closed watched his footsteps as he walked. So many things could go wrong, so many things could change. And the main variable was sitting on the couch looking depressed as Yuki chatted away like the teenager she was. Yuki heard Ikuto's decent and her voice went somber abruptly and her soft eyes touched towards the stairs and lifted up the teenage boy who stood motionless on the bottom step.

"Well I'm going to check on that kid. I'll be back in a few." She stood up from the couch and danced across the floor towards Ikuto with a certain emotion in her light steps that neither seemed to catch right away. She gave him a small nod of her head as she dashed up the stairs a wicked smile planted on her face. Ikuto chuckled and shook his head as his younger cousin fluttered pass him. But the chuckle seemed to die somewhere between his throat and teeth as his attention was returned to the small girl with sad eyes downcast.

Ikuto sat down besides Amu her body dipping towards his as his weight pressed into the couch cushions. He wrapped one arm around her waist and brushed her hair from her staring face.

"Hey, you alright?" He whispered lightly stroking the side of her cheek with his fingers. She glanced up from the floor, then looked back again as her head bobbed in a silent lie.

"Yeah." She mumbled quietly. Ikuto sighed softly bringing the girl to his chest he kissed her head and let her stay there as a few tears were freed to cling to the fabric of his shirt.

"I'm sorry Ikuto." Amu whispered into his tear stained shirt.

"Its alright, Amu." Ikuto responded running his fingers along her scalp. Amu lifted her head from his chest leaving the soothing rhythm of his heart to beat in her memory.

"I want to get this over with, and then go home." She removed her hands from his chest and placed them into his hands.

"Of course." He responded flashing a grin to her eyes. She tried to grin back, but it came as a sad flip of the lips.

::

Kukai and Yuki came down stairs twenty minutes later and both looked unusually rosy in the cheeks.

"Are we going or what?" Yuki asked crossing her arms and flipping her short hair dramatically. She stomped off towards the door and vanished out into the day light leaving Kukai to kick at dust on his floorboards. Ikuto frowned towards the door, then glared at the young boy. Kukai's eyes widened and he dashed out of the room calling to Yuki.

"Amu, come on lets go." He picked her up from the couch and set her on her feet. She swayed but straightened and looked up at Ikuto.

"Ok, I'm ready." She said with a fire in her eyes Ikuto had never seen before. He stared at the fire with his cool blue eyes and watched it simmer down, then just become a gentle purr in her golden eyes. He smiled and took her hand as they walked out of the house behind Yuki and Kukai.

::

_Present Time_

"Amu!" She took a deep breath of the surprised air around her and stare coldly at the guardians gathered around the table. Amu lifted here chin up and forced her body to walk a few steps further into the large glass structure till she stood at the base of the steps leading to the three guardian's now on their feet and staring.

"Amu where have you been?" Nadeshiko asked in her quiet soft voice. Amu ignored the question from her former best friend and let her gaze sweep across the girl leaving a chill behind. Next she looked at the large child like eyes of Yaya and pushed away the pleading innocent that beat in them. Then finally, her gaze came upon Tadase standing furthest away eyes large and shocked.

"Amu….you…came back?" His voice was nothing more then a whisper in the noiseless room. The rain beat faster against the glass panels surrounding them and the first clap of thunder was heard in the far distance.

"I did, obviously." Amu snapped and this time it was really her showing, not her cool and spicy mood, not any other false character. This was all Amu showing now. Nadeshiko and Yaya flinched away from the sharpness of her voice and glanced anxiously at Tadase, as if seeking instructions like dogs to their master. He had seemed unaffected by the tone. He simply kept staring at her, like a ghost come to haunt him from the past. Amu felt the memories of his eyes boring into her much the same way now and felt a shiver run down her spine. Something on the young kings face changed and it made another shiver run across Amu's body.

"So you actually came back?" Tadase sneered the two girls looked at him a little anxiously and then looked back at Amu standing tall and proud below them all. They looked torn, confused, but mainly scared. Hadn't Kukai told her they were sorry? Hadn't they wanted her to come back?

"I wonder why? Did that cat thief dump you?" Tadase asked folding his arms across his chest and tossing his head to the side. Amu glared viscously up at him but she felt overpowered by his continuous smirk. She felt the memories of her past pressing up against her courage fighting for the right to bend and cry before this boy.

::

Ikuto watched Amu enter the guardian's meeting place with a knot in his stomach. It was tight, painfully so and it got worse as she started forward. Her eyes were held high determined to crush the demons of her past. Ikuto didn't move his eyes from the glassy house, not even when the wind and rain chilled him to the bone from his perch on a tree branch. He stared into it; trying to see his sweet Amu but when he could not he jumped down from his spot on the tree limp and walked towards the garden. A certain panic to his steps that he couldn't have hid if he had wanted to.

"Where are you going!" Kukai demanded his teeth chattering as he held his bare arms across his chest. Yuki looked at him with a guilty blush as she huddled closer into his sweater. She watched cousin with her sensitive brown eyes but did not move. Ikuto was fighting a war much as Amu was.

"She can't do this alone." Ikuto mumbled continuing on towards the garden without a glance backwards.

"No Ikuto." Kukai appeared in front of the older teen and blocked his way. His hair dripped into his face and he stared up at Ikuto. His face was tense and serious as he stared down the older boy.

"She needs to do this." Kukai said shaking his head. Ikuto glared at the boy and closed his eyes. He saw Amu's smile behind his eyes. Heard her sweet laughter and blushing shouts. He remembered nights curled close to her warmth, remembered the first kiss they shared. When he reopened his eyes Kukai was drenched and shivering, but he hadn't moved.

"You're right." Ikuto mumbled turning till he was sheltered under the tree again. Yuki looked at her cousin with wide eyes. She touched his arm her fingers wiggling out from the sweaters warmth. Ikuto reached up and patted her hand. His grin was weak and broken when it appeared a few seconds later. Yuki felt her heart sink at the sight and wrapped her arm around her cousin's side.

"It'll be ok Ikuto. Everything will be ok." She mumbled. Ikuto nodded soundlessly as Kukai rejoined them under the tree. His eyes glazed over as he stared out into the rain. _Make everything ok Amu, _Kukai thought watching the garden a knot of his own in his stomach.

* * *

A/N: Please review and I'll be updating soon. I'm gonna go start the next chapter right now! So please review and tell me your thoughts please. Thanks so much for being patient and staying with me all this time. You all are amazing people and this writer loves you all to pieces!!!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and being so patient with me. Here's the next chapter hope its to everyone's liking. It was brought to my attention that Tadase was being OC and I noticed this too but it has to be for it to work out just right. But I might do something still deciding on it though. So please enjoy.

* * *

Warning little bit of language in here. Nothing bad just a warning incase lol.

Chapter 25

"That thieving cat dumped you like the trash you are, didn't he?" Tadase voice seemed to be growing more confident as he spoke. He saw the ghosts haunting Amu and he knew that he could win control over her again, easily. She would cry at his feet and plea as she had before. She deserved nothing better from him.

"I bet he chucked you out after you served your purpose." Tadase saw her flinch from that comment and threw his head back and cackled.

"Tadase you are being too cruel." Nadeshiko's soft voice rose up suddenly causing Amu to lift her eyes for a mere second at the former best friend. Her golden eyes were alit with hope, a hope that died as a brand new thought. Squashed away with a simple sentence carelessly tossed into the air.

"If Ikuto has hurt you Amu, we will take care of you. If you had only listened to Tadase sooner, you could have avoided this." Nadeshiko said turning to Amu with a small smile, but it was met with a glare of disgust. Nadeshiko frowned at the girl and stole a glance at Tadase. But he was not looking at her. His gaze was glued to Amu. It was like he was unable to move it away, unable to do much of anything.

"Are you serious?" Everyone in the room jumped as Amu shouted at them. Her voice rose above the rain, and slashed across the space that separated the former circle of friends. Yaya's big eyes went larger and filled at the corners with tears of innocence. Amu glared at her till they were released and flowing down her rosy baby faced cheeks. Then she ignored the guilt of causing the girl to spill tears. She had no need to feel guilt for those who felt none for her.

"Amu, please don't be upset with us. It was you who-"

"Enough!" Amu shouted again climbing the stairs and cutting Nadeshiko's words in half like a knife. "I've had enough of all of you!"

"I went through Hell!" Amu started out feeling the touch of hate and bitterness brush against her heart. Her face became flushed in rage that matched her eyes.

"I went through everything you guys tossed at me. You my made life miserable and you almost made me lose everything I cared about." Ikuto's smirking smile flashed across her vision as she stopped now level with all the guardians. _I almost lost Ikuto,_ She thought. That one thought made her heart clench and she let some of her anger slip away. She saw the two girls flinch back from her outburst but Tadase remained where he was feeling his confidence rule him still. "Was Kukai lying to me? Did he lie about you all?" Amu shouted ignoring the looks of surprise on the girl's faces.

"You've seen Kukai?" Yaya whispered quietly. But Amu paid no heed to her.

"Well like they were saying it was your own fault; if you had only listened to me, Amu." Tadase shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms across his chest. Amu again faltered under his gaze but she tried to keep her back straight and keep the fire burning in her eyes.

"Listened to you?" Amu snarled. Tadase's face lit up in anger at Amu's tone of voice.

"You? Why in the world would I listen to you? You turned everyone against me. You cheated on me, _you ruined my life_." Amu stomped closer to the kiddy king and shoved her finger in his face.

"It is you that ruined everything for me. You disgusting piece of trash." Tadase's anger had been growing steadily with each word Amu spat into his face. Nadeshiko's eyes widened in horror as she saw Tadase's hand rise up from his sides where it had been balled in a fist.

"Tadase! No!" Nadeshiko screeched she tried to reach him before he had the chance to strike but she moved to slow and the blow came across its target with a painful sting that echoed in the garden. Silence was what happened next. Nothing could be heard in the garden. Only the labored breath of Tadase as his anger slowly dimmed little by little. Amu had been forced down to her knees by the blow.

"How dare you say that to me!" Tadase raged. Yaya and Nadeshiko stepped away from the king looking at him as if they were afraid of him. And the feeling wasn't far from them.

Amu kneeled against the stone beneath her and Tadase's shouts were just a low buzz in the background of her mind. The stone was cold, harsh against her knees and she felt it dig into her skin roughly. Her face burned with impact his hand had dealt to her. But her mind didn't focus on these things. Her eyes were glued at the rain battered panels surrounding her. The rain that had roared down on the garden, seemed nothing now but a gentle pit pat to Amu. A tree could be seen through the panels. Its old and acient limbs stretching out into the rain to collect the drop lets on its green leaves. It stood alone in the storm while the other trees stood in cluster off to the sides. She lifted her head slowly and her body rose with her.

"What are you doing now?" Tadase shouted but she ignored his voice and left him to stand behind her fuming and casting vicious glares at his companions as if it was their fault. They shrunk back from him and Nadeshiko put her arm around Yaya protectively.

Amu could see the tree so clearly through the rain. She felt a smile tug against her lips when movement was seen beneath its shadowed branches and a lone figure came looping across the green towards the garden. The long limbs strides full of purpose and it wasn't long till they reached the panel Amu stood before.

"Ikuto…." She whispered the name softly and she pressed her hand to the glass feeling the coolness of it sting her palm.

"Amu!" His voice was muffled through the glass and roar of the rain that was drenching him outside. His hand came up to the glass his fingers longer then hers against the glass. For a moment she felt the warmth come through and touch her palm. His face so handsome and wonderful stared back at her through the glass. His beautiful eyes searched across her face and lit angerly when he saw the redness on her cheek.

"Amu!" He called against this time his other hand coming down against the panel in a fist. She glanced at his fist and put her other hand against the glass.

"Amu…." His voice didn't raise against the roar of the rain but she could read the love on his lips. She smiled again and stepped away from the glass. Slowly Ikuto stepped back too, his image and hers blurring between the barrier that must be shattered for them to ever be together.

"What were you doing?" Nadeshiko asked in a shaky voice as Tadase's attention left her.

"I was talking to Ikuto." Amu mumbled touching the flaming red patch of skin on her cheek. Her hand was cool from the class and it relieved some of the pain.

"That pervert? Why would you be talking to him again? Do you not listen?" Tadase began another rant about Ikuto and Amu approached without his notice. Every insult that rolled off the boy's tongue towards Ikuto brought her another step closer.

"Tadase?" She tapped his shoulder and as he turned his head ready with some harsh comment he received something from Amu he thought never possible to receive.

"Shut the hell up and leave Ikuto and me alone." Amu shouted throwing her fist smack into his nose. He stumbled back expecting to be caught by the other two girls but they stepped aside and let him fall flat on his back. He moaned and groaned and held his now bleeding nose as the two girls fled from his side and rushed to Amu.

"A-Amu w-we're so so-sorry!" Yaya began to sob as she clung to the older girl's arm.

"We never knew how he could be. We so sorry were foolish enough to believe him over you." Nadeshiko agreed with tears of her own bunched together in her eyes. Amu held her fist in the other hand and glanced away from Tadase to the crying girls.

"I'm sorry too." She replied without any sort of emotion and walked down the steps towards the door. Yaya and Nadeshiko remained on the steps looking after Amu hesitantly. Amu didn't look back, she had no need to. Her past was behind her forever. She had the courage to stand up to Tadase. She fought for what was hers, and what she wanted. She was free to walk away. She was free to runaway and never look back.

* * *

A/N: Ok this isn't the end of the story just a breaking point in the chapter. So please, please, please review and I'll try to update soon again. Thanks so much for all of you that stayed with me through this whole mess and late updates. I love you all. Thanks so much hope you enjoyed. Only a few more chapters left and then the end is here. So review while you can.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Ok I thought this would be a good twist and explanation for Tadase's behavior because his OCC is even bothering me a little. So please enjoy this chapter hope it makes sense. And I hope you will all like this. Please review, but enjoy it too! :)

* * *

Chapter 26

_Tadase's POV_

_It all seemed to start after Amu and I started dating. Oh, how beautiful her smile, and sweet laugh became every time I laid eyes upon her. That's all I wanted from her. To be happy. But that all changed. Changed so quickly, so quietly. I remember that night. The strange sounds outside my room. The voices that grew loud and dangerous as they worked their way through the night. I vaguely remember feeling my heart pound in fear of what was approaching my room. I wanted to get up and find out what was in my house. I wanted to not be afraid. But what I wanted didn't matter that night. I crouched low in my blankets. Held them against my beating heart and listened. They took me away that night. Took my life from my hands and twisted it without mercy._

Voices, there are so many voices all around me. Some angry, some sad, others annoyed but all aruged. But one stood out to me. His voice scratchy and rough like a dying fog horn amongst the ocean heart beat. It silenced the others with a single snap of his jaw. I wanted to open my eyes but I felt so weak, like thousands of pounds tied my lids to my lashes. So I remained still, listening and consumed with untold amounts of fear.

"But sir," A feminine voice protested soft as a mouse from my side. I turned my head slightly letting a moan escape from my lips as I felt restraints dig into my scalp. All the strength seemed to have been forced into that one small action. I felt more exhausted then before. A cool hand was placed against my cheek. A gentle sweep of skin against my face and I seemed to calm a little.

"He's just a _child_." She strained out the last word, trying to prove something. But the other man would have none of it.

"Just do it! Or I will find someone who will." His voice was like a crackling whip and even though I could not see, I knew that it had left a scar against the woman. The hand disappeared from my senses and I heard a sniff from above.

"Good, now get to it. He has to be back before the other guardian's notice his absence." The man's voice demanded. His footsteps slammed against the floor, slamming and pounding the underground just as rough as his voice.

"I'm so sorry, boy." I pushed, forced away the invisible weight holding down my eyes and saw a young woman with pretty brown hair and caring eyes. She smiled down at me and let the tears fall down her cheeks as a needle made its way into my arm. Everything was fuzzy after that.

_Returning home, everything seemed to be normal. Like that whole experience had been nothing more than a dream. I went to school; saw Amu, did everything normally. But something inside me was changing. No, changing me. I began to see Amu when she wasn't there. I could hear her saying things I knew she could never say. I began to grow more irritable with everyone around me. And I stopped caring about Amu. I hated her, detested her and everything to do with her. My main goal was to destroy her. And I nearly succeeded._

* * *

A/N: Theres a mini chapter to explain a little of Tadase's behavior. More explanation in next chapter. Hope to update soon. Please review, tell me what you think of my twist and I'll be getting back to updating soon. Thank you so much for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Heres your next chapter. I hope this one will be good for everyone! I'm getting back in to writing so I hope to update regularly again… or at least every few days .

* * *

Chapter 27

Amu walked out of the gardens feeling like a new person. Her hand was killing her, but she couldn't care less. All she wanted now as to be with Ikuto. And as he crossed her mind she heard an angry shout and what sounded like a struggle coming from her left.

"I said get the hell off of me!" Ikuto roared angrily as Kukai and Yuki sat on him on an attempt to keep him from interfering with Amu and the others.

"Ikuto stop being such a big baby." Yuki said irritably slapping him on the head and screeching in protest as he reared back on her. She clung to his shoulders and Kukai body slammed onto the teen forcing him to his stomach once again.

"Get the f- " Amu's giggle stop Ikuto from continuing on with probably would have been a very vulgar sentence. His eyes locked against hers and nothing in the universe could have distracted him.

"Amu…." Yuki and Kukai looked up at once following Ikuto's blue eyed gaze and they fell on Amu.

She looked like an angel standing there in the newly freed sunshine. Her entire frame was doused in the beautiful golden light. Her hair shone brightly, only out shined by her smile. The row of pearly white was pulled back against the rosy cheeks of amusement. One hand lifted up to touch her mouth and stifle the laughter that bubbled out freely from her throat.

"Get off." Ikuto mumbled quietly and the two others didn't hesitate to remove their weight from his back.

"Oh, finally." Yuki said softly bringer her hands to cover her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Yeah, finally." Kuaki said quietly smiling as he folded his arms. He glanced sideways at the older girl and saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"Yuki…" He smiled at her sensitive nature, she almost seemed bipolar at sometimes but as he took her hand and gave it a squeeze she seemed just perfect.

Ikuto stood and didn't even bother to wipe the grass from his pants and shirt. His feet moved to slowly for him but he reached Amu in seconds. Her laughter had turned into tears and as he approached his hands found her body and pulled her close to him.

"I love you Amu. I love you so much." He whispered in her hair as he leaned against her small body. Amu squeezed him to her holding him in her arms was the best feeling she very had. And she never wanted to go without it. She defeated her demons, found herself and everything she would ever need or want was holding her closer than life.

"I love you too Ikuto." She whispered kissing his neck as they held each other close.

"Can we go home now Ikuto?" Amu asked pulling back from him and staring up into his beautiful eyes.

"Not yet Amu." Ikuto responded running his hand along her head till it came to nuzzle against her cheek.

"One more place we must go." He smiled secretively and took her by the hand.

"Goodbye Yuki." Ikuto called seeing his cousin rosy faced and staring in surprise at Kukai who had attached his hand to hers and seemed unwilling to let go. Yuki didn't even notice her cousin.

"Where are we going Ikuto?" Amu asked but in truth, she didn't care. Anywhere was fine with her as long as Ikuto was there right besides her. Ikuto saw this secret in her eyes and swooped down to claim her lips.

::

Nadeshiko and Yaya stared down at Tadase as he moaned and groaned on the stone floor. His nose looked broken, and the blood was oozing out all over his face.

"What should we do?" Yaya asked staring down at Tadase.

"We should find someone to help him, and then go find Amu again. We can't let her leave like that." Nadeshiko looked so sad thinking about her best friend. She felt the guilt scream at her inside and put a tiny fist to her chest. She would make things right, even if she was the only one to do so.

"Where's Kukai?" Yaya asked looking sadly towards the empty guardian chair where he would always sit and joke. She missed him a lot and felt his absence strongly. She felt strange when she thought about him, like a grown up feeling. She didn't know what to make of it.

"Well lets get outside and find help for Tadase." The kiddy king was still moaning on the floor but he no longer held his nose. His eyes were sparkling with tears and they seemed distant as he laid there.

"Yes." Yaya followed Nadeshiko outside feeling that strange feeling in her chest returning as they walked out into the sun light. It blinded the young girl for a moment and when her vision cleared she saw Kukai standing beneath a tree. She didn't think, didn't see the girl who's hand he held. She only saw him and he became closer as her feet took off towards him.

"Kukai!" She cried running at him full speed and slamming against him. His body was thrown back, ripping his hand out of Yuki's. She stumbled back from Kukai looking as she'd been brought out of a daze.

"Kukai I missed you so much! I'm so glad your back." Yaya had tears in her eyes as she hugged Kukai's body to her. Kukai was looking at her in shock and didn't know what to do. His face sagged when she started sobbing into his chest.

It took only that small movement of Kukai to return the hug for Yaya to realize what was wrong with her. She was in love with Kukia.

"I love you Kukai." Yaya mumbled quietly. Nadeshiko reached the group now and was watching Yaya sadly.

"What?" Kukai asked not hearing her clearly.

"I love you Kukai!" Yaya shouted lifting her face and staring up at Kukai.

"Yaya…" He said softly his face sad and staring into hers.

"I'm going to go find Ikuto and Amu." Kukai's face looked like he'd been slapped suddenly.

"Yuki!" He looked over at her but her back was already retreating towards the forest around the garden and on the ground where she had been standing his sweater laid. He felt his heart pinch and then Yaya grabbed hold of him again and he was distracted enough to let Yuki slip away quietly.

::

"Ikuto where are we going?" Amu wanted to know as he walked her through town. Hand in hand they walked, not a care in the world, except for Amu's curiosity.

"You'll see Amu, sweetheart." She blushed at this and smiled at him. Amu recognized faces of her classmates and towns people as she walked but neither her or Ikuto stopped till he was at the special place he decieded to do this at. He took a deep breath and helped Amu climb the wall.

* * *

A/N: Ok there go next chapter up and ready for review ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: omg.! I'm so horrible awfully sorry for all my horrible excusses for delaying this chapter to you! I just feel awful T.T please forgive this over whelemed and very stressed author!

* * *

Chapter 28

Amu squirmed as Ikuto continued to led her blindly forward. His hands were warm and soft over her eyes but that didn't stop her stomach from doing summersaults as she stretched out her arms for some sort of clue to where he had led her.

"Ikuto where are you taking me!" Amu whined again for the hundredth time. Ikuto just chuckled and continued to guide her forward.

"It's a secret Amu." His whisper sent chills down her back as it crept up by her ear.

Amu stumbled over her feet as Ikuto's hands stopped her head from moving but her feet kept trying to go forward.

"Stop, kid." Ikuto chuckled making Amu's cheeks flare and her elbow to pull back and stab in him the stomach.

"You could have warned me you know!" She grumbled trying to lower her color.

"Ok Amu. You can look now." His hands slipped away from her face and fell to his sides with a soft thud. Amu had kept her eyes closed though and she could almost feel his smile on her back. Her lashes separated from each other and slipped open to reveal a sight that made her chest swell and eyes water happily.

"Oh!" Was all she could say at first. Then as she turned to look at Ikuto more words came. "The park Ikuto! You said they were going to tear it down." The place was amazing as it had been the first night Amu had laid eyes on it. The bright, fuzzy colors decorated the night sky, soft carnival music was playing in the distance and everything was on. Amu felt the hot tear slide down her cheeks and Ikuto stepped forward smoothly and wiped them away.

"Well looks they changed their mind." He smiled handsomely at her and titled her face up towards him.

"This place is very special." Amu nodded slightly his fingers still under chin. Her face flushed slightly.

"You said this was our first date." She recalled softly wanting nothing more then to just step forward into his embrace but they both remained motionless. Midnight blue locked with halo gold and they just stared at each other. Ikuto's mind emptied everything that didn't evolved Amu and she filled up every empty space there was. He had never felt so strongly for anyone as he did for Amu. At first the thoughts he had, and feelings the burst had frightened him, made him cautious and he even hurt her. All of that he regretted greatly and when he finally did accept at least some of those feelings there had been no turning back. Ikuto had loved Amu the very moment he had seen her. Frightened of her little charas, high up in the air. And now, as Ikuto's smile widened he had fully and 100% accepted his feelings for Amu, and he was finally ready.

"Amu come with me." He dropped her chin and claimed her hand. She blinked away from their stare and nodded once wrapping her tiny fingers around his as he walked her to the teacups. They some how squeezed in them again and sat back looking up at the stars. Amu leaned into the space Ikuto had opened up as his arm swung around her shoulders. She rested her hand against his heart and felt it beat against her palm. His arm was tight and secure around her should, his long fingers drawing little circles into her skin. She sighed, _that feels nice._ She thought letting his hand slowly relax her until she felt sleepy.

Ikuto after several minutes realized he was putting her to sleep and stopped. _Not just yet_ he thought smirking at the small groan he received when he moved her up away from him. She looked up at him her eyes half open and golden spheres peering at him curiously.

"Amu…" Ikuto mentally slapped himself as his stomach tightened and his throat became suddenly dry. Amu straightened a little, seeing his suddenly change in composure.

"Ikuto?" She asked looking almost worried. Ikuto smirked at that and patted her head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box that he'd been carrying around with him through out their journey. It had been the reason he'd gone to Yuki that day, it caused Amu to leave. It caused a lot of grief for them both, but now…just maybe it would never hurt them again.

Amu was eyeing the small object curiously it was half hidden in the shadows and she could barely make it out.

"Give me your hand." Ikuto ordered holding out his palm. Amu hesitated a moment looking up at his handsome face. Then she laid her palm down on top of his and felt her heart pound in her chest as she realized what was happening.

"Amu I love you, and I never want us to be apart again." Ikuto said softly not looking at her, but instead at the small sparkling ring he pulled from the box. His eyes never left the ring and it moved towards Amu's now shaking hand and slid on to the third finger of her left hand.

"Marry me. Be mine forever." Ikuto whispered almost to quiet to hear. His eyes finally lifted and touched Amu's watering eyes. She wasn't looking at him, but instead staring at the ring that sparkled on her finger. To many emotions swept over at once and a strangled sob escaped her lips and she lifted her free hand to cover her betraying lips. Looking finally at Ikuto she saw his cool calm composure, but just under that thin film of a disguise she saw the line of worry circle around his eyes and squeeze his chest.

"Ikuto how can I say no to you. You are my world." Amu spoke through her tears and jumped on Ikuto. His eyes widened in surprise at first then hugged her tight to him as she kissed the side of his face and squeezed his neck tight.

"I love you Amu."

"I love you Ikuto."

::

::

Perched on the stone wall a small girl watched this scene with tears of her own sitting lazily on the tips of her lashes. Yuki laughed as Amu jumped on Ikuto and wiped her eyes.

"I'm glad you got her Ikuto. You can finally be happy." She smiled up at the night sky and fought her tears as if they were going to kill her if one spilled out. Looking at the twinkling stars Yuki felt empty inside and as she heard them laugh in the tea cups she stood up on the wall and walked away, tightrope style, back towards town.

The crowds were uncomfortable, the noise deafening, and the loneliness unbearable. Alone in a crowd, the feeling was bitter as Yuki walked head bowed to Earth and hands shoved into the pockets of her jeans. The air was chill, and her short sleeved shirt was little cover from it. _Everyone's happy_, Yuki thought to herself, _that's all that matters._ But another voice in her head shouted, _You're the only one who's not. And that's wrong!_ Yuki shoved that voice away and walked into the bus station.

_Running away are we? _The voice asked as Yuki sat on the even colder metal bench and waited for the bus to come. _Nothing better to do._ She argued with herself. Looking up at the stars she let her breath out in a cloud of white fog. A smile, cracked against her cold skin and she laughed bitterly.

"I always have nothing to do." Ten mintues later the bus rolled up and she peeled her self from the cold seat and jumped up to bus steps and took her seat on the nearly empty bus. She chose the seat at the back and leaned against the back of the bus her eyes staring tearfully out the window. She hated it, but that kid, Kukai…His face she saw in the window, saw his stupid kiddish smile, and heard his laugh in her memory. _Life sucks._ She thought, but then she saw him with that other girl,…Yaya. He would be happy there, Ikuto was happy and that all that mattered.

Pulling away from the bus station no one noticed the lonely girl in the back of the bus lean forward against the leather seat and cry.

* * *

A/N: ok there you go this is the end of runaway! Maybe I'll do a sequal where yuki finds someone but no promise! Please review and so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update for so long. Please review thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews before.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: ok thank you all so flippin much for all those wonderful reviews and all the support i recieved! You are all amazing and I decied to TRY out this sequal, heres a little bliff while i work on my first chapter. Please givce any Title ideas if you come across them. Thank you all so much

Prolog

"Kukai come back!" Yuki laughed her throat bubbling with joy and happiness as she chased after the boy who had snatched her favorite book from her lap and was no running across the park with it.

"Come get it if you can Yuki!" He called winking at her over his shoulder. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at his handsome face smile and then turn away. She shook her head short brown hair flying out around her as she leapt up and chased after the boy.

"Kukai come on! Give it back!" She called through her laughter somehow gaining speed on the very athletic boy. Running hadn't been her strong point at all and yet she gained on him easily.

"Gotcha!" She called grabbing a hold of his shoulder and spinning him around. But what met her eyes made her gasp and stumble back till she feel. She was looking at herself, but yet it wasn't her. This girl stood before her covered in mud and tears. Her hair was a mess, her eyes red and puffy. Her clothes were tattered and torn like she'd run through thorns. Then it hit Yuki, this was herself, three years in the past. The innocent eyes feeling the stabbing pain of betrayal. The lose and hurt that she'd been burdened with three long years ago.

"Don't chase after him anymore." The girl whimpered and begged. Yuki felt her heart hammering in her chest as her other self crouched low on the ground. She dug around a small patch of dirt and lifted up something small. It was beating. A heart.

"Look at what he did to you," She held the object up for Yuki to see, " look at what he did. He stamped on it, and burried it in the dirt. Don't chase after him. Please I can't take it anymore. Stop chasing what is long gone!" She screamed and threw the heart at Yuki. Yuki screamed and blocked her face....

::

"Ma'ma are you alright?" Yuki jolted awake as a stranger's hand was laid on her shoulder. Yuki blinked rapidly into the blinding light of the bus and looked up finally at her savior. An elderly woman with silvery gray hair and a wrinkled smile. Her eyes were white and worried as they look over Yuki's sweating face.

"Yes....thank you. Just a nightmare." Yuki said quietly.

"Alright deary, have a nice night." The woman said and wobbled down the isle to get off the bus. Yuki watched her go and gave a weak wave at her on the sidewalk as the bus rolled away.

Yuki slammed her fist against the front seat and lowered her forehead to the cool leather. That damn kid again, she thought bitterly as she closed her eyes. She saw his face against the darkness and opened her eyes immediately. He just wouldn't go away, and she'd taken every step she could to forget him but he kept coming back. But she knew he would always be there, and she would have to deal with it. But right now it had gotten almost unbearable to think of him, maybe it was because she was going back. back to the town she promised herself she wouldn't go back to. But hey it was for someone she loved, Ikuto. Family came before self. So she agreed to come back. But only for a little bit, then she would vanish off into the world again. But for now, alone on the bus she rolled closer and closer to her heartach.

::

A/N: ok there you go? anyone like it? Hope its good. This is giving me ....insperation to do my other sequals i've been meaning to get to . Maybe you'll see some more. Please review, cuz without reviews this is all anyones getting lol. So please review, thx for reading and thanks for sticking with me you're all the bestest.


End file.
